Remembering Raven
by lihtsalt mina
Summary: I was finally living a normal life again until..."Xavier Benedict this idiot's older brother" he said gesturing to Zed who just humph and turned away. Slow start just so you know. To the people who pother to read this: I'll not change the original parings! PS:thanks for the reviews!
1. prolog

**Prologue**

"So, you're telling me you're going to kill them because I know them? Because they give me strength?" I said irritations clear in my voice.

"You're smarter than you look. Yes, they will die because it will bring you pain," the man said with a smirk. It made his face look scarier than it already was, the black goat-like beard at the end of an oval-shaped face with his cold ice-blue eyes.

 _No I can't let them do that. Not to my soulfinder. I can't live if he dies._

I took a deep breath. If I was going to be convincing I had to look dull as if I didn't care about them. I had to act like Xav didn't mean anything to me, pretend I would be perfectly fine without him. I swallowed my fear and spoke: "What you are saying is that the problem here is them knowing me." I put a finger to my chin as you would when thinking: "So if I get this right if they were to forget me and my bond with my soulfinder were to be broken you wouldn't care less if they lived or died is that right?" my voice sounded cold as I said those words. The smirk on the man's face faded as he thought of my offer.

"Sure, they'd be useless then."

" _ **What are you doing Ray that bluff isn't going to fool them. Mom isn't the best actor they're never going to believe that we can't remember and we aren't leaving you,"**_ Xav looked at me with eyes that said I was crazy. Maybe I was, but at that moment I didn't care. If he had to forget me in order to live, then so be it. I have always been the one that destroys. He showed me that there is so much more I can do. He was like my light that made me understand that my power could be used in different ways and that I had the ability to make others happy just like he did.

" _ **I am not giving you a choice, it's your life or your memories. I'm sorry, don't worry I'll use your power to bind your soul with someone more suitable than me."**_

" _ **No, you can't. I don't want anyone else …"**_ I blocked my mind.

"Then so be it," I focused on finding my bond with the black haired-boy and then shattered it. I didn't dare look at him, too afraid I would break giving Caec's the advantage they needed. My eyes stayed fixed on those ice-cold eyes that didn't even flinch when he slaughtered my family.


	2. -1-

**1**

 **Raven's pov**

My eyes shot open. No matter how many times I see that dream, I never get used to seeing Xav's pained expression and the heartbreaking scream that escaped his mouth when I broke the spirit-bond between us. It hurt me too. After shattering our bond, I erased their memories of my family. Every moment spent together-gone, never to be seen again. I also erased Benedicts from Caec's memories just to make sure. After that I fled, ran for three days straight. When I finally stopped I made a barrier with my remaining strength and then I slept, the next thing I knew I woke up to the smell of something cooking. A boy had found me unconscious in the woods. I stayed with his family for two days then moved on. Ever since I have kept moving, never stopping for one place too long.

The place I'm currently staying in is a nice Victorian-age apartment with a wide living-room, a modern kitchen and the best part-my bedroom, which is a huge navy-blue room with a king-size bed and a balcony. A perfect place for a young savant to spend her normal every-day life, seeing as Hyde Park isn't far, I often go for a walk or a jog. I have lived here for half a year now without being discovered. So, I have been working in an art studio. Lately my work has gotten rather popular.

As I'm having my five o'clock tea, there's a knock on my door. _Ah seriously can't a girl get some rest in this town._

"I'm coming, just a second," person just kept knocking, "some patience, please!" Still the knocking continued. Gotten to the door I looked through the peek-hole. I saw a silver-haired man at least two meters tall, he had a scar on he's left cheek. He's ice-blue eyes stared at the door. _Andrew! Oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap. I need to get out of here, fast! So much for my simple life. Run Raven run._ I thought as I ran to my bedroom to get my emergency backpack. I always had one just in case I had to leave in a hurry.

As I jumped down the balcony I led my power to its thing, erasing every trace of me being in that flat. _Ok now focus if you don't want to break your legs._ I shifted in air so that I could push myself left, making me fall into the downstairs bakery's cloth-roof, then jumped down and then I ran.

I learned all the shortcuts and good places to hide during the half year I spent here. There weren't many places to go where Andrew wouldn't find me, seeing as he is a tracer. Damn I had been so careful too, always masking my presents, never letting my guard slip… _well today not included, seriously can't I ever get a break._ I had to get to Tanya's fast she's the only person who's good enough with barriers to keep Andrew out.

I could feel him searching for me. Damn, if this keeps up I'm dead. I ran through Hyde Park, hopped on a double Decker, then ran a few more blocks 'til I arrived at a tall building. I took the elevator to the seventh floor, ringing the elevator-bell at the same time.

When the doors opened I was greeted by a bear-hug from a tall girl with curly pink and white hair tied up in two ponytails. Her gray eyes were surprised and worried at the same time. That's because I never went over without a notice beforehand. I met her while I was staying in Estonia. She helped me out when I broke my ankle. I finally told her my story after two years of trust building on her part. But even before she knew, she still helped me while respecting my past secrets. She was one of the few friends that I had, who still remembers me. That's because she refused to leave me alone. Saying it was her duty to look after me since no-one else would. Tanya specializes in barriers and hiding things, persons, in this case-me.

"Ray dear what's wrong, you look like a dog that's been through hells gates and back," she said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Andrew's back," I let out a small whisper. Her grip on me tightened as she put up a stronger barrier than the ones already surrounding her apartment.

"Don't worry, he won't sense you here," she said with a smile, "want some tea? I have jerry-pie as well, made it myself," That translated into _bought it from the shop across the street._ But that's Tanya for you. She always knows how to calm me down. Tea and a lot of sugar.

As I sipped my tea Tanya set the pie on the table.

"I can't believe that he still hasn't given up finding you, I mean it's been ten years right? Nobody likes men who are too clingy," she said taking a big bite out of the pie.

"Well yeah, they just don't want to give up on that old legend of theirs," sighing I took a bite as well. Tanya didn't push the topic farther knowing I don't like to talk about it because it brings up bad memories.

But she was right about Caec's never giving up. They had been good friends of our family for generations, we got along splendidly. I had known Andrew my entire life. He and his two brothers would often come over to play when we were younger. They had a strict father, he was always making them study and improve their skills. So whenever they came to our place it was like they were set free or something. They were always so friendly and kind. It was such a shock when I saw him standing over our maids body his hands covered with blood. Then he smiled and asked if I wanted to play some chess. I just ran. After that they have been trying to hunt me down that's why I'm always moving, never staying in one place long. This time however I really thought that they had given up. Guess there is no way that's going to happen. Not as long as Raven Astery exists.


	3. -2-

**2**

 **Raven's pov**

Tanya thought that it would be a good idea to watch a stupid girly movie to get my mind off of my hopelessly unpredictable life. She ordered pizza and now we were laying on Avery soft couch that was covered with all sorts of pillows watching some teenage girls freak out over a broken nail. Such a little thing to be worried about, it's actually funny to see how good the actors make it look.

I think I fell asleep somewhere along the movie because when I opened my eyes the sun was already rising and I could smell pancakes Tanya's specialty.

"Good morning" I said entering the kitchen.

"Morning," Tanya said from behind the stove. Today her hair was in braids she was wearing her _I love sweets_ apron that went perfectly with her sunshine-attitude. Only she could be this happy in the morning, I on the other hand am not a morning-person, to be frank I hate mornings. It's cold, wet and the rising sun doesn't let me sleep making me grumpy. Tanya's use to it though she's known me for four years now.

"Want some pancakes Ray?" she said handing me a plate.

"Like you need to ask. The only good thing about mornings is pancakes," I said taking the plate and placing tree pancakes on it. She laughed at my remark and put the last pancake on top of the stack. Sitting across from me she asked:

"So, what are you going to do now? You can't go back to your flat, it's not safe. You can stay here it's not like I have any friends," she smiled at her little joke. She did in-fact have many acquaintances but only a few she considered a friend she had had lots of friends when she lived in Estonia but they all freaked out when they found out she was a savant. They started ignoring her, when they did notice her they called her a monster or just bullied her. After that she started choosing her friends more carefully and only trusts a very selected few.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of going to Africa but that would be a drag. It's the best option at the moment, though seeing as that's the only place I haven't been to yet," I answer, "Man, I'm so sleepy I can't think this early in the morning."

"But wouldn't that be obvious? It's always like that, they sniff you out, you fled and it keeps on like that they wouldn't think to look for you here right now. They think you ran off somewhere right? London should be the safest place for you at the moment. If you stay near me for a while they won't be able sense you, so how about it. Roommates?" she asked with a hopeful face. I guess it would be fun to stay at Tanya's for some time and I really like London too plus I have a promise to keep.

"You sure I won't be a bother?" I ask while putting some jam on my pancake, "I mean I am going to eat all your food you know," I said demonstrating my eating skills. She burst out laughing after seeing my face turn into squirrels as I tried to make the whole pancake fit in my mouth.

"That's fine a great artist like you should be rich enough to make sure my fridge is always full," she said smirking.

"Huh," my eyes went big, "I am? Well I guess I do sell more of my work these days but that's only thanks to Sally, she's been a big help to me."

That was true, Sally had noticed me while I was trying to fit a life-sized monkey and a pink flamingo on a 50x90cm canvas. She asked me why I just didn't make the monkey ride the flamingo if I wanted them together. I thought for a moment and then sketched down a little monkey sliding down the flamingo's neck while the bird itself was trying to figure out where its leg went.

When I finished she looked at me like I was an ice cold drink on a sunny day. Then she hugged me out of the blue saying: "You're really good."

I was afraid I would faint to do lack of air at this point (she was stronger than she looked that's for sure) she didn't seem to notice though.

"Need…. air..." I managed to let out the words that made her release me.

"Oh sorry, I just thought that it is really good," she said pointing at my picture.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around?" she seemed sincerely curious.

"Yes, well I actually moved here only a week ago, but my art supplies went missing during the trip, so I thought I would come and see what London has to offer in the arts department," I said with a smile. I liked her. She seemed like a nice person, all warm and fuzzy. After that I became close with the curly-haired women. She was always at the studio. At first I thought that she lived in it. But that wasn't the case she actually had an apartment that she shared with her husband Simon. She gives art lessons for kids during the weekends. It's fun to watch her go around and being all motherly as she teaches kids the basics of art.

Simon is also an artist he does portraits and other stuff too. You could tell that Simon was an artist even from the way he dressed he looked freeish and had that I-don't-care look with his long hair and worn out jeans. The apartment wasn't all that big but it was cozy and had all lot of interesting and cool stuff in it.

The first time I went there I thought I had stepped into kids coloring book. We had stayed late in the studio and Sally thought that I should come over for dinner. I noticed a piano and asked if they could play and then they told me about Sky, their daughter. She was living with her boyfriend's family in America at the moment. It was obvious that they missed her. After dinner they insisted that I come back any time and Sally made sure I did she would always ask me if I wanted to come over because she had made to mush for her and Simon to eat. They were almost like family. Almost.

"I would really like to stay with you if you don't mind," I said after finishing my pancake. Tanya did a happy dance and awarded me with another pancake. After finishing our meal I went to Tanya's library (her apartment is really big) to see if she still had my favorite book on her honor shelf and if she had anything to read. We had agreed that I should stay inside for a while. I picked up an old storybook I had always loved fairytales they reminded me that I could always find happiness even if things seem bad.

I spent the next few days wondering around Tanya's flat. I organized her library, played with her cat Simson. And after getting permission and some paint and brushed I decorated her drawing-room plain yellow walls with some lovely red and black patterns.

"Hey do you think it's ok if I go to the studio today? " I ask my new roommate between bites a few days later. She looked into space for a while as if detecting danger

"I think it's still a bit risky," she said, "but I don't have any more walls that need painting and keeping you here without your paints and brushes is going to drive you crazy sooner or later so maybe you should go" she sighed knowing me to well. We both jumped up when my phone rang. I answered it and heard a worried Sally on the other side of the phone

"Raven you finally picked up! Where are you? We have been worried sick about you," she said half angry half relieved.

"Well you see a friend of mine needed some help with an urgent matter. I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell anyone," I told her.

Technically I wasn't lying it was an urgent matter, but it was with me not Tanya. Satisfied she didn't ask any more but went on to give me a lecture: "You really should tell people if you are going to disappear on us we were really worried."

"Sorry, sorry I'll be sure to contact you next time," I said trying to calm her down. It somehow reminded me of talking with my mother

"I almost forgot, are you back in town now?" she asked sounding eager.

"Yes, I was thinking of coming to the studio today."

"Oh, that's perfect," I could hear the smile, "how about having dinner at our place tonight? Sky is coming back to England and her boyfriend and his brothers are coming too. They're really nice boys and I would like you to meet Sky she wants to meet you too. So what do you say?"

I was shocked at first but then I remembered that Sally had told me that Sky would come to visit after Thanksgiving. From what Sally and Simon had told me she seemed like an amazing person and I had wanted to meet her for some time now. I looked at Tanya who had been listening to the conversation with a face that said "can I go?" she thought for a moment then gave a small nod.

"I would love to, when are they coming?"

"Their plane lands at seven so they should be at our place at eight. So you can come around that time too," she said you could feel the excitement in her voice.

"So you aren't coming to the studio today?" I asked her.

"Well I have a lesson today, so I have to come though there is so much to do." she seemed a little worried about the time she had.

"Well if it's ok, I can teach the lesson if you want," I offered.

"You could, that would be a good help," she said surprised and enthusiastic.

"Yes, that would work. The kids love you more anyway Ray-Ray," she teased me with the nickname the kids had given me because they heard Tanya call me Ray.

"I'll see you at eight then?" I asked ready to put the phone down when she said: "Raven I almost forgot. Could you pick up a cake on your way here? Wouldn't want Simon baking one," she chuckled, "remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah let's not repeat that," I giggled at the memory then hung up and got ready to go to my class.


	4. -3-

**3**

 **Raven's pov**

"Hello everyone." I gave a big smile entering the classroom-like room on the studios first floor.

"RAY-RAY," I was greeted with lots of hugs, smiles and jelling.

"Nice to see you too," I said when I got up from under the kid-avalanche.

"Hey Ray-Ray, where's Sally? She's late," Jamey, a boy with golden-blond hair and sparkling blue eyes asked.

"Well you see, Sally's busy today so I'm going to be your teacher today," I said smiling. "Really?" Suzy's big brown eyes went even bigger as the ends of her mouth went up.

"So, who wants to get started?" I asked rubbing my hands together. A unanimous: "ME!"

I got everybody a canvas and helped them with their aprons.

"Can I have your attention please," I said when everyone was set up with some paints as well. "Ray-Ray what are we painting today?" Andy asked ready to paint just about anything if only told to. He was a short hyperactive boy with ginger hair and brown eyes. He was quite talented as well.

"Seeing as Christmas isn't far anymore. How about we do Santa-themed paintings this time. It can be anything you want Santa doing his job or maybe him sleeping under a palm tree, or on a vacation, or flying in his slay. You can decide." The room was filled with shatter as the kids discussed the subject. A hand rose.

"Yes, Bell?" I asked the little girl with hazel-eyes and short black hair tied in a side ponytail "Can Santa be a girl?" she asked shyly.

I thought for a second: "Well of course Santa can be a girl. Santa can be anything, it's your painting after all." My smile reassured her and she started painting something.

I was walking around in the classroom helping the kids with their paintings. When I got to Jamey to see what he was doing. I noticed that a paint tube was hovering around his hand as he stared at his painting. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said: "Jamey, put the tube down please."

The tone I used was soft so only he could hear it. His eyes went big as he noticed what he was doing. Eyes filled with horror, the boy looked at me. I could see he was afraid of my reaction.

"Don't worry I won't tell," I said with a small smile. He looked relived but he wasn't convinced, smart for a five-year-old I must say. I leaned closer to his ear and said

"I'm like you, you know," he looked shocked. I put a finger to his lips to prevent him from gasping.

"How about we talk later, ok?" I gave him a small smile and went on to other students.

Around five o'clock Helena, the women in charge of getting the children back to the orphanage where they lived, arrived. The classes were a charity program to help lift the moods of small kids with no parents.

"Well it's time to go," she said with a smile. She was an optimistic woman in her mid-twenties. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she always had a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Helena long time no see," I greeted her.

"Raven where have you been? I haven't seen you around lately?"

"Oh, you know just been busy," I said with a smile.

"So, where's Sally?" she asked me, looking around.

"Her daughter is coming to visit so she's at home cooking and stuff. So I'm subbing for her today."

She smiled at that: "That's wonderful, she misses her lot you know," Helena said happy for Sally.

"Ah Helena, I wanted to talk to you about something. Is it ok if I take Jamey with me? I would like to talk to him and introduce him to someone? I'll make sure to bring him back before bedtime," I assured her.

After thinking for a minute, she said: "Yes I think some fresh air would be good for him too." she let her eyes go over the children making sure everyone was present.

"Well then we will be off," she waved at me and said, "take care of my boy then," her smile was huge. She was probably hoping that Jamey would find a home or at least feel a little more like other children if this turned out well. So was I.

"Shall we get going? There is someone I would like you to meet," I said buttoning up my coat.

"Sure," was the only answer I got.

As we were walking to Tanya's place there was a long silence.

"So...m-m...miss Raven…"

I burst out laughing, "hey what's with the "miss"? You can call me Ray-Ray outside the class too you know," I said a bit amused by his shyness.

He started again, this time with more confidence: "So Ray-Ray where are we going and who is it you want me to meet and can you explain why I can do these things?" He rushed everything out at once.

"Wow, wow slow down boy, I only have one mouth and two ears you know," I said jokingly. He blushed a little.

"Well for starters, we are going to my good friend Tanya's place she's also the person I want you to meet because she is more capable of explaining this then me."

I smiled and added: "Don't worry, she's nice and makes really good pancakes." His smile widened, yep all kids have a sweet-tooth.

While walking Jamey told me about his life in the orphanage. It was sad that so many kids didn't have parents, but the funny tales he shared made me realize that things weren't all bad.

Tanya is twenty-five and a very caring woman. A few months ago she told me that she would like to have a kid but she didn't want to tie her life with someone who isn't her soulfinder. So she had been thinking about adoption and I know I'm butting in but this kid would be perfect for her to take care of and he's just so cute. Not to mention that Tanya herself had once noticed him when she came to bring me my favorite brush that I had forgotten at her flat one time. To think that he was a savant like us, she would be a perfect mother for him.

We reached her apartment and I let us in.

"I'm back and I've got company," I said while I hung our coats. Tanya's head popped in the doorway. _**Hey it's that cute kid from your art studio**_ _._ She looked confused.

"Jamey here is a savant like us," I said pointing at him.

"Would you mind explaining it to him I have to go and get Sally's cake and get him to this address by nine. I promised that I would, but well I'm no good with explaining stuff and you are bored anyway right?" I said while handing her a piece of paper with the orphanages address on it. She looked at me then at the paper.

"Please?" I pegged making puppy-dog eyes. I'm really good at puppy-dog eyes.

Her eyes had lit up the moment she had seen him (an object that could be cared for) but she had me put on a show none the less.

"I would love do. Come on Jamey lets go to the dining room and I will explain everything over some tea and scones." The boy looked at me I gave him a reassuring smile. He took off his shoes and went after Tanya who had already started explaining the savant stuff.

I went up to my room, to put something clean on. I always managed to get myself covered with paint while working.

I put on my black tights, a high-wasted blue skirt and a white lace-covered top, fixed my messy-bun so that it didn't look so messy. I looked in the mirror: considering it was me, it actually looked good. I am not very tall but the black made my legs look taller and the skirt and shirt combined looked good as well and the messy-bun did a good job of taming my otherwise wild long black hair. So, I was ok to go. When I passed the dining room I saw that Tanya and Jamey were deep in conversation and didn't even notice when I said that I was leaving.

As I went to pick up Sally's cake I smiled at the thought of Tanya walking Jamey to playschool.

Yeah I did something good there.


	5. -4-

When I got to Sally's house I saw many coats at the corridor and from the laughter and Sally's smile I detected that Sky and her friend had arrived already. "Oh you're here Raven we were about to sit down come in" Sally said smiling widely and pushing me in the living room. All eyes were on me. I think my eyes were as big as plates. It couldn't be could it? No there was no was way fait could be so cruel it had to be a dream rite.

They were the Benedict. Zed and Xavier were sitting on the sofa with two girls one of them looked like a little angel her long blond hair braided and her blue eyes focused on me. The other looked rather tall even when sitting her hair was curly and her eyes, they had an interesting color they had gold pieces in them I was filled with the urge to paint them. "This is Raven Astery the girl I was telling you about" Sally pulled me out of my daze. _Focus, barriers up, they can't know anything_ I told myself pulled on my smile and said "nice to meet you my name is Raven Astery" the small girl got up and gave me a hug introducing herself as Sky Bright. I had guessed as much from the pictures. The tall girl was Crystal Brook, she also gave me a hug and then it was their turn. Zed was first, he waved he's hand and called out "I'm Zed Benedict nice to meet you Ran" he thought for a moment "I can call you Ran rite?" he seemed to wonder of somewhere for a second then the smile was back. "Um… sure" Xav stud up and waked up to me he took my hand and then gave me a small hug "Xavier Benedict this idiot's older brother" he said gesturing to Zed who just humph and turned away. My head felt fussy, _no I can't do this. You have to they will think it's suspicious if you just ran out not to mention rude .No I can't just no._ My inner quarrel was interrupted by Sally's voice calling us to sit down.

I sat between Crystal and Simon opposite of Sky who would give me smile every time our eyes met.

"So Ray, Sally said you met in the art studio" Sky confirmed between bites

"Yeah she was a great help" I said smiling. So far so good.

"You're an artist? That's cool." Crystal said giving me a smile as well. I think they sensed that I was tense and tried to make me feel more at home.

"You have to paint me one of these days" Zed said striking a pose, which earned him an elbow in the ribs delivered by Sky. I giggled, so did everyone else.

Xav looked so handsome he had grown taller than me and he's black hair was as gorgeous and sickie as ever. I wish I could put my fingers throw it. _Focuses!_ I told myself. Pictures of their younger selves popped up Xav _smiling as he held a ball up and Zed grumpy because he couldn't get it then the ball took fire Xav jumped and dropped it I could hear Yive's laughter then everything was surrounded by fire,_ that wasn't right that's not what happened. _Screams. My brothers telling me to run. It's happening again no._ I took hold of my head.

"What's wrong? Hey Raven can you hear me?" that was Crystal she had taken hold of my other hand and looked worried. Weird we had only just met but she was clearly worried for me. Just like Tanya had been the first time she met me. They were all looking at me so I but on one of my yeah -everything-is -all -rite-smiles. "Yeah just a little headache that's all" I said and took a bite to make sure I didn't have to say something else. "You sure? Xav could take a look at you he's good whit medical stuff you know" Zed proposed. "Oh no it's fine really I have just been in the studio a little too long I guess all the chemicals are getting to me" I laughed it off praying that Sally wouldn't say that I hadn't been to the studio in a week.

"Oh speaking of the studio how were the kids? I hope they weren't too much to handle." Sally asked saving me from a medical check-up. "They were lovely it's always good to see young talent and some of them have quite a lot of it" I smiled thinking of different paintings made by the kids. After that the topic went to Sky's life at the Benedict's house and how everyone was doing in the USA.

By the looks off it I guessed that five of the seven brothers had found their girl I was happy for them. For some rezone I felt sad as well.


	6. -5-

By the time that we got to the desert it was already past midnight.

"I really should get going now" I said trying to get out before my self-control crumbles. "Oh no we can't have you walking home this late at night! What if you get kidnaped or something" Sally panicked "it's fine really" I tried to assure her but then Sky smiled and clapped her hands together "I've got it you can stay here we can have a sleepover I would like to get to know you better you seem so interesting" "yeah that's a good idea we are spending the night too" Zed approved. My face must have been really unsure because Xav asked "don't you want to spend the night with us or is you headache worse then you are letting on you have had this weird look this whole time?"

I turned towards him he had seen through me. Damn. even without our bond he can still read me completely. "Huh you noticed that too" Zed said a bit surprised "of course he did" that was Sky it was obvious that she had thought the same thing as well. I had to think of something fast "no really it's not that it's just that I have a lot on my plate right now so I am a little stressed" stressed was an understatement tough. " all the more reason for you to not be out at night if you are stressed you don't pay attention to your surroundings as much and that's not good when you are walking in a big city" Xav said looking worried if only he knew he was the reason why I was stressed in the first place. Sky and Crystal gave me a taste of my specialty puppy-dog eyes. They were good oh I guess Zed and Xav hadn't figured out how I was jet, and there was no way they could eider after all I myself had made that impossible. So as long as I keep my mind sealed I should be fine rite.

"I guess if it's okay with you I will stay a little longer" they seemed relieved. That was weird.

We made our way to the living room and Sally brought us ice-cream after that she and Simon went to bed saying that they have a long day tomorrow. Now it was only the five of us. Zed and Sky were in one of the armchairs, Crystal and Xav where occupying the couch and I was sitting in a beanbag opposite of them. I was enjoying my ice-cream and listening to them chat when suddenly Zed turned to me "Raven you're a savant like us right? I can't see your thoughts at all you must be really good with barriers I mean it's like there is nothing there how to you do it?"

I was shocked I didn't think they would be so obvious about it. My mouth fell open as I thought of a way out of this. I couldn't think of anything curse me and my inability to think of convincing lies at the top of my head.

"Oh so it's that obvious ah?" I stuttered trying to sound carefree. Sky nodded "yeah I could see right away. There is something weird with your colors" she said with a madder-of –fact voice.

"What do you mean colors?" I tried to get the subject to somewhere else. "I see people's emotions" Sky said sparkling with joy. I nodded "oh I see and what's wrong with mine then?" I asked to not seem suspicious but inside I feared for my life did she really see my emotions what if she figures out that I know the Benedicts and how would I explain that anyway.

"well you see that's the thing your colors I can't see them they splash out once in a while but other than that you don't have any it's almost like you don't have emotions at all" she said pointing towards me. "I think it's because of the barriers she has up maybe yours are so strong they hide your emotions as well" Zed said while giving me an intense stare

"maybe if you let them down we could see if there is anything wrong I'm a healer so do you want me to take a look I could take away that headache too" Xav offered with a smile. I froze that's the last thing I need at the moment, them snooping in my head. No thank you. I put on a small smile and said " no that's quite all right I can't really take my barriers off at the moment and I think that my headache will be gone by morning" sooner if I get out of here. "You sure you look kind of peal?" Xav asked they all looked worried. "It's ok really" I said waving them off.

"But why can't you take your barriers off. Can't you control them yet?" Crystal asked. She didn't look like she was mocking me she looked generally concerned. "Oh no it's nothing like that. I just can't let my presence be known right now" I said without thinking and regretted it right after. Their eyes grew darker as Zed said "is someone after you?" Damn

"we can help we have dealt whit stuff like that before" Sky said. Damn.

"Is everything ok? Raven did you hear us?" that was Crystal. Damn, damn.

Me and my big mouth. What do I do now? I can't tell them who I'm hiding from I don't want them to get involved. Damn.

"No it's nothing that serious" I said whit a nervish laugh "thank you though" I added just in case.

"You're hiding something. Are they threatening you?" Zed asked getting up from he's seat. He was really serious. But why he shouldn't remember me I should just be a stranger to him why is he getting so worked up. I looked at Xav from the corner of my eye he seemed worried too.

I put my hands up in defense "it's really nothing serious I can take care of it" I said

"STOP LYING" he yelled at me.

"Zed calm down you are scaring her" Sky said.

I saw my reflection in he's eyes I did look frightened my eyes seemed like they were on the verge of dears. He's voice was lower when he said "I'm sorry for scaring you again" he looked surprised that he said that. He looked at me still shocked at he's own words "Raven we haven't met before today right? Then why did I say that"

I panicked no he can't remember he can't if he knows they will be in danger again damn. I lost control of my composure "no we haven't met before and I wasn't lying either I can take care of my problems I don't need some crybaby priest telling me my fortune I don't need a fire torch eider. I was finally getting use to not seeing you stupid idiots and now you just have to show up and rub it in my face" I screamed at them.

They were completely shocked so was I why did I have to louse it damn I'm the idiot. "Raven…" Xav started but I put up my hand to silence him. I bowed my head (a habit I have from my upbringing in Japan)

"I am so sorry I lost my temper I shouldn't have said that and I shouldn't have yelled either so I apologize" I said looking at my socks "I'll be leaving now no need to see me out" with that I ran. They were still shocked so I made my escape. I put my shoes on and ran down the stairs. I heard their voices so I ran faster since no busses run at this time of hour I ran until I reached Tanya's place I went up to my room and fell to my bead.

Damn I really messed up.


	7. -6-

The next morning I didn't feel like getting out of bed. The morning came way to fast and jet it couldn't have come sooner. Seeing as I didn't sleep much I was up thinking about the dinner going over everything that happened at the dinner and then cursing myself for losing my temper in front of them. I had left in such a hurry that I didn't even think clearly I could have just erased the memory from their minds and be done with it. nah who am I kidding if I had done that they would have been even more suspicious I did the best thing I could at the moment I fled like I always do. I sighed at the thought.

Before I could start thinking about how miserable I am again I heard Tanya calling from the other room "just how long are you going to sleep anyway Ray? I know your home I heard you come in last night so get your ass out of bed I made breakfast" that girl and breakfast seriously I think that she would still have it if there was a tsunami or something. But I did smell coffee so I dragged myself out of bed and went to the kitchen I didn't bother chaining out of my night clothes I just slipped on my slippers.

When I sat down at the table I noticed that Tanya was beaming whit joy. At least someone had a good evening I guess. She started babbling about Jamey while I helped myself to some toast. I wasn't really listening but I guess I looked interested so she didn't stop talking for a good ten minutes.

I was steering my coffee as I looked at her. "And guess what" she said paging both hands at the table so she did notice. I looked at her "I'm going to adopt him for sure I have to go throe some training proses or something they said it helps me to see if I really can take care of him but of course I can I mean he is so cute and adorable and he's a savant like us so I can help him whit that" she started daydreaming out loud. I took that as my que to get the toast from the toaster.

I sat down again and found a spoon in my face. "Yes? How can I help you?" I asked moving the spoon away whit my hand "just spit it out what happened yesterday" she said putting some jam on her toast. "Why do you think anything happened?" I asked taking a sip from my mug. "let's see now shall we" she said moving the spoon around dramatically "first the way you dashed in here like you there was a pack of wolves after you then the fact that that coffee has no sugar in it what so ever and your still drinking it whit a straight face and you didn't hear a word I said about Jamey even though you went through so much trouble to get him here" she said pointing at the spoon at me

"so spill it what happened at that dinner" I looked her in the eyes "nothing gets by you dose it?" "Not when you make it so obvious no"

I put two spoonful's of sugar in my coffee and started steering it as I did that I told her what had happened.

"you did what? Are you an idiot?" she gasped when I had finished telling the story "I figured that mush out myself thank you but go right ahead and lover my self-esteem even more" I said voice dripping whit sarcasm. "Oh Raven I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry "she said whit a look that said that she really was sorry. "I know you didn't. It's just I can't believe I lost my cool there I mean I never lose my cool" I said whit a sight.

She started giggling "what?" "Oh it's just that it's so obvious that you still love them the Benedicts I mean. Because you are right I have known you for four years now and touring that time I have seen you lose it only twice if there is anyone who can keep herself composed it's you" she said biting her toast.

"I know I acted rashly I should have erased there memories of the incident and pretend it never happened or I could have destroyed their interest in me but I just ran off" I started babbling but Tanya cut me off

"calm down will you Raven you ran off whit out doing anything and that's the best you could have done at the situation if you had messed whit their brains they would have gotten even more suspicious. You said this Zed guy was giving you weird looks from time to time maybe he wasn't effected by your gift as much as the others or maybe you just looked like someone he knows anyway you panicking won't help us at all you always make bad decisions when your panicking so today you are coming whit me to get Jamie and you are not going to think about yesterday. You are going to get your act together and think about what you're going to do after you have finally calmed down is that clear Raven Astery?" she said giving me a you-are-not-allowed-to-defy-me look. Damn she's scary when she gets like that. "Yes mother" I said.

Her expression turned to surprised then pleased and she said "good we leave after breakfast" I gulped down the last of my coffee and went to go get dressed.

Twenty minutes later I was walking throe less crowded streets away from all the sights. Tanya had thought that would be safer because Sky would probably take the others sightseeing. It took us a good half hour to get to the orphanage.

Helena greeted us whit one of her big smiles she always wore when she came to drop of the children for the lesson. "Hello again Tanya, Raven" she led us inside. After we but away our coats she showed Tanya to the office where a stack of paperwork awaited her.

I saw her face and gave her a bat on the back saying "good luck whit that" she flashed me a betrayed look "you're not going to help?" I pretended to be shocked "you want me a person who will almost certainly end up just dueling on the paper to help?" she thought for a moment and said "of course not. Helena will you please take care of this traitor here" she smiled too "certainly well then Miss Traitor come with me I will make us some tea."

Touring the next hour me and Helena played tea-party whit some girls then I robbed a bank whit three boys only to get gout by Helena's team of policemen. After we decided I was no good at stealing monopoly money it was time to test my skills at hide and seek.

While I was hiding under the hallway staircase I noticed the view to the Thames from one window it was beautiful. An ally of old renovated houses leading up to the shimmering water. I just had to draw it. It would have been a sin not to. So I looked around for some paper. I found some printer paper in a stack on the table. I also took a hard cover book from the shelf and dragged a chair to the window. After I got onto a gross-legged possession on the chair I slipped my favorite pencil out of my messy bun letting my hair fall over the chairs back. I started sketching down the ally and everything else disappeared. Leaving only me, the paper and the pencil drawing down the sight before me.

I awoke from me trance when someone shock me by the shoulder. "Earth to Ray. Hey Raven can you hear me" I looked up to see Tanya giving me a-you're-hopeless look.

"I was about to say sorry for taking so long but it looks like you didn't even notice you art nut. Anyway I finished the papers and Jamie is ready to go now we only need you to get of this chair and we can go home" she said taking my hand to pull me up. I looked out the window the sun was setting already "what time is it?" I asked looking for a clock. Tanya looked at her wrist "eleven past five" my eyes went big "I have been sitting here for two hours? You're kidding right" "why is that a surprise you space out when you draw all the time you said you been doing that since you were a kid if I remember right" Tanya said pointing at the paper on my legs. It was a detailed drawing of the ally shown by the window.

"Come now Ray lets go before they close that Italian place near our place I don't feel like cooking tonight and we have to celebrate our new housemate here" she sang

"housemate? What are you afraid you'll feel old if you are called mother or something? Huh mother." I gave her a smirk as she blushed. Aw so cute "hey Jamie, you are going to call Tanya mother right" Tanya's blush depend, this is too easy "or mommy is better isn't it?" now Jamie was blushing too. I noticed a few shoes hovering around five centimeters from the floor I guess I went too far.

"All right whatever you call yourselves I don't care I just felt a black hole in my stomach so let's go eat ok. Tanya's buying" I smiled giving the teasing a rest there would be time for that later when no one could see the kid's gift at work.


	8. -7-

"Aunty Ray, aunty Ray Tanya sais to get up now" I heard a child's voice call before a body fell on me. I let out a 'huh'

"five more minutes. Go away. I'll be out in a minute. Hugh your heavy you know. Get of me. No really it isn't funny to annoy people older than you hasn't Tanya thought you any manners" the pressure was lifted off of me

"I'm sorry aunty Ray"

"as you should be"

"but Tanya said to get you up no matter what she said you shouldn't be sulking in bed" Jamie said looking at me whit sky-blue eyes "why are you sulking anyway?" he asked tilting his head a little. Damn that kid is cute.

"I am not sulking" I said picking up one of the pillows that had flown to the floor touring the wake-up call.

"you so are" he stated while pointing his index finger at me

"are you mad because we couldn't go to that restaurant yesterday? You shouldn't be so sad about something like that beside Tanya said we could go today rite? So shire up and come down stairs already" he said giving me a big closed-eye smile. Then he ran downstairs.

In all honesty I was a bit upset because we couldn't go to "Merlin's Meals" yesterday. We were about to enter the restaurant when I spotted a black mop of hair and recognized that pit on the arrogant side laugh.

I gripped Tanya's shoulder "we can't go in there" she looked at me whit a puzzled eyes " _they_ are in there" I nudged my head in the direction of the group that were laughing quite loud at that moment.

Here lips turned into an "O" shape. She recovered quickly though. She put on one of here sweet, motherly smiles and turned to face Jamie (she had to squat down to do that)"hey Jamie would you mind thereby if we went home instead we can go get a cake from the bakery across the street and just celebrate in our flat instead and then we can go for ice cream tomorrow what to you say?" the said boy looked confused for a moment but then he smiled and said "I don't mind at all and if the baster's that you had at your house yesterday were from that shop then I think that we really should get one" he smiled again then thought for a moment and added "if we can"

It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. So we got a strawberry cake then went to Tanya's flat and after making some tea we spent the evening talking. From time to time when Jamie got to exited or giggled to much plates or pieces of silver wear would flout up and down again when the golden headed boy calmed down.

By the end of the evening I had acquired the title "aunty Ray" which I didn't really mind though I still think it would be really cute if Jamie called Tanya mummy. All in good time I guess.

Tanya had also promised to take us out for ice cream. The kid seemed really excited about it so I should get out and dressed shouldn't I?

After dragging myself out of my soft and warm and all so inviting bed and taking a look out the window to see the weather. It was raining and I think I saw some fog near the ground. Ice cream? Really? I would much more like a nice hot cup of hot shocked with mint and little marshmallows. Seriously what is Tanya thinking?

Not wishing to freeze to death I got out a pair of black jeans and put on a tank top which I covered whit my best friend a warm and fussy knitted sweater. After tying my hair in a nut and securing it whit a pencil then I grabbed my bag which held my sketch book and phone I left my room.

"you aren't really going to take us for ice cream right?" I asked Tanya as she gave me my umbrella. "nah hot shocked?" she smiled "your reading my mind girl" I shout back a smile of my own "just you wait Jamie we are going to take you to heaven's doorstep" I said as we left the house. He looked very intrigued.

After a few minute walk all three of us were standing in front of a three story building decorated whit flashy crashmats lights there was a sign that had the words "HEAVAN'S DOORSTEP" blinking between blue and pink. The house itself was old but in good shape. It was built from lime stone and the windows looked like they had been there from the beginning as did the big oak door which had a paw-shaped knocker and a small window that was surrounded by carvings that looked like branches spreading out on half of the door but not all of it giving it an ancient look.

Tanya opened the door and a bell ringed followed by a shier full "welcome to "heaven's doorstep" as close to heaven as one can get without meeting the ripper" a women whit two brown braids greeted us whit a smile as big as a banana.

She gave us all gingerbread and then she led us to a table that was surrounded by comfy armchairs. After assuring us that someone would be coming to take our order shortly she dashed off to greet a couple that had just entered the buffet.

I took up a menu and started reading throe the specials. After a few minutes a girl wearing an elf's hat and a frilly apron walked up to our table and took our order. While we waited I looked over to Jamie, the kid couldn't keep his head still for a moment his eyes were going over everything that they could. Not that I blame the boy when I first came here I was the same way.

The first floor of the buffet was styled like a Victorian age parlour. The room was divided into sections and decorated using different colors. The detail in every motive in the room was astonishing as was the way different color wallpapers were made to fit the room's aura completely. It still amazes me how someone had come up whit such a décor it was dearing jet somehow seemed so obvious even after seeing the room more times than I can count I still haven't figured out it's secret.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a flick to the forehead I looked up to see a grinning Tanya "ouw what was that for?" I asked her rubbing my forehead. Jamie smiled a little and then pointed at something on the table. "your hot chocolate is going to go cold if you aren't going to drink it soon aunty Ray" he said drawing my attention to a big mug in front of me. The smell going up my nostrils was heaven itself.

There were little marshmallows floating between a stick of sidemen and a little red-and-white candy cane half of the mug was cowered in wiped cream making it look like snow because of castor sugar that was sprinkled over the howl mug giving it a winter-wonderland feeling. We also got more gingerbread.

We were talking about going to a shopping district to get Jamie some new clothes when it happened. "hey! Is that you Raven?" a girly voice called, followed by "it is you isn't it? Zed it is her see I told you" and there they were a short girl whit long blond hair strictly bound in a braid and towering over the little angle-like figure was a tanned boy with black hair and a strong bad boy aura.

"He-hello Zed, Sky"


	9. -8-

"he-hello Zed, Sky" I said giving them a little wave.

My mind instantly went into overload. What are they doing here? How did they notice me? Why are they here? Well I guess it's a pretty well-known place. But still couldn't they have come on another day or something. And most of all.

Why me?

"why did you run out all of a sudden that time?" Sky asked me at the same time she was putting down her things right next to me "and what did you mean by getting use to not seeing Zed and Xav? Have you met them before? And if so then why can't you see them anymore and why can't they remember you?" she asked looking at me whit worry and a bit of sadness. So many questions.

Damn.

Zed had sat down next to Sky. He didn't say anything just looked at me whit his dark kind of lost looking eyes. it was really awkward.

"aunty Ray, who are these people?" Jamie asked unintentionally turning himself in to the center of attention. Thank the havens.

"this is Sky she's Mrs. Bright's daughter and this is Zed her boyfriend" I said "and this is Tanya my err… she's like my fairy god mother" Tanya snorted at that "and the little one is James he's um" I looked at them "so what do you call each other again I don't think we finished discussing that yesterday" I said secretly hoping that the topic would go to yesterday's events rather than to the events of the day before.

Sky and Zed looked confused so I explained "you see Tanya adopted Jamie yesterday so they are still working on the naming thing" Sky gave the biggest smile "wow that's wonderful congratulations" she said and even Zed pulled on a smile.

For the next half hour we talked about normal stuff and it almost felt like a good afternoon but then a pop tart flew up to the ceiling as Tanya finished a really good joke making Jamie laugh he's head off. Sky's eyes went big "you're a savant too?" she asked "that's so cool isn't it Zed?" she said looking at the said boy who gave a smile and a small nod. "yeah cool skills there" he said and for a second he's eyes turned hazy but it was gone as soon as it appeared. So if you weren't paying attention you wouldn't have noticed that anything changed at all.

But to my eye's it was clearly visible. A memory made its way to my minds upper layers.

 _Ten boys were playing volleyball on the beach. They were all having fun when four smaller kids came running down the glyph that lead to the beach. Half way down one of them slipped and fell. There was a scream. All the boys who were playing automatically turned to see what had happened but when they did the sight that awaited them was funny, amazing and horrifying at the same time._

 _"YVES!" four of the boys jelled as they saw there little brother floating sixty meters above ground. At the same time one of the small kids who had been running down the glyph was grouching down and holding her head in pain. There were tiers falling from her eyes. But she kept her concentration on the boy who had fallen. Thereby erasing the gravity around him and allowing him to stay afloat._

 _Zed noticed the tiers and said "Xav do something Ran is crying" the said boy looked at the girl and then he put the pieces together. "Ran you're doing this aren't you? It must really hurt you need to stop." He paused for a second "we need to get them to catch Yves. Zed run down and tell them" when the little boy didn't move Xav took of himself running as fast as he could._

 _He made it down to the beach in under a minute. When he did a tall boy with a ponytail asked him "hey Xav what's going on?" "It's Ran" the small boy said his hands on his knees from exhaustion._

 _Hearing there little sister's name made six boys who were admiring the view turn their attention to the kid in front of them._

 _"She's holding Yves up somehow" Xav managed to say._

 _"She's what?" Victor on of Xav's brothers said._

 _"She erased gravity? She's getting scarier every day." The boy whit the ponytail said._

 _"hey Ray you can stop now we can catch Yves now you can let him fall!" one other boy jelled up. When Yves didn't fall Xav realized that Ran couldn't hear them 'she must be in too much pain' he thought._

 _Thinking he can help he stretched out his mind to meet the girls mind but when their minds connected the feeling was so different from all other minds he had ever been in before. It felt so right. Like he belonged there._

 _Xav was surrounded by baby-blue walls that had black doors in every direction and in front of him was the girl sitting in a grossed legged possession face concentrated. it was the girl he had met a few days ago when they arrived at the girls families house. But now she looked really cute and Xav felt something weird. He stepped forward wanting to touch the girl but there was a barrier around her stopping the boy in his tracks. Seeing as he couldn't reach the girl he used he's voice_

 _"Raven you can stop now" were the word he said. He felt stupid for saying them. He for some reason wanted to say something cool._

 _But the girl opened her eyes and looked at him none the les. Her next word struck Xav to the core "I had a feeling it was you"_

"are you listening Ray?" Tanya said waving her hand in front of my face. I looked at her and noticed that my face was wet. When I touched it I felt a tier.

"Raven what's wrong?" that was Sky.

"oh it's nothing. I just remembered something" _damn what's wrong with me? I'm usually completely in charge of my emotions._

"must have been something really sad to have you crying in public" Tanya said more to herself then to anyone else.

"what do you mean by that?" Zed asked.

I scout Tanya a clear that told her that I was not pleased with the course of the conversation. She thankfully noticed and understood so she answered with the intention of changing the subject "well it's just that as you may have notice that Ray is not the most talkative person in the world but that's just one of her good sides but to you guys want more hot chocolate I know I do right Jamie" the boy nodded enthusiastically.

It didn't fool Sky and Zed though.

"look Raven I know it can be hard to talk about your problems but you can't just lock them up inside of you. It's not healthy." The little angel got angry.

I was baffled. What does she know about me? Why does she even care it's not like she would understand anyway. I couldn't hold my thong in check so I just bursted out " What do you know about my problems? Why do you even care you have known me for what six hours. It's my life and it's what I have to do to survive you think I like not being able to visit my family's grave and not being able to see my old friends." I took a deep breath which allowed Zed to speak "why can't you" he was going to say something more but I cut him off

" my life my problem not yours" I turned to Tanya " I don't think I can come to the shopping district with you. I'm going on a long walk" I jumped over the back of the sofa and started walking off when I hand took hold of mine.

"you can't keep running forever you know" looking in those eyes that looked so much like Xav's eyes I almost caved in but instead I made my own eyes cold and said

"I have been running ever since I was nine I think I can run for a while more." I pulled my arm free and walked out.

*Zed's pov*

When I saw Raven turning away I couldn't control my actions and before I knew it I had taken hold of her arm. The look she cave me had a hint of fear and relief but they both disappeared as fast as they appeared.

"you can't keep running forever you know" why do I want to help her so much she is right about the fact that I just met her but there is something about her that is so familiar I just can't put my finger on it. And I'm not the only one too she seems to have the same effect on the other too. She seems to be able to get people on her side without noticing it herself.

I looked in her eyes and for a moment she seemed like she was going to cry. But then her eyes turned cold and the words she spoke really shuck me

"I have been running ever since I was nine I think I can run for a while more" it was so like her to keep stuff to herself. but how to I know that?

When Raven left I watched as Sky tried to get some info out of Tanya. But she kept insisting that if Raven does not feel like telling us she won't eider. Damn girls and their "girl codes"

"look Raven doesn't trust people easily she had a rough childhood so I can understand why she is like that. It doesn't mean that I don't care about her wellbeing I just don't want her to feel like she has lost everything again. She's my best friend and I couldn't imagine life without her."

Was her answer to Sky's accusation that she didn't care about Ravens wellbeing. Sky's pretty ruhveled up about this. We finished our drinks and said goodbye to Tanya and Jamie then went to Sky's place.


	10. -9-

*Ravens pov*

I had been walking for a while now. I just don't get it why can't I keep my cool when I'm around people like that. Maybe I have gotten too use to having only myself to depend on that I have forgotten how to ask for help. No that can't be true I mean I asked Tanya right. I guess it's different whit people who I just met.

I'm just glad that it wasn't Xav that took hold of my hand because if he did I would fall apart four sure. I hope that that day never comes though. Maybe it's time to let myself forget them.

Nah who am I kidding I could never to that. The memories mean too much to me.

My legs had brought me to Sally's art studio. Damn traitors. I was about to sneak away but I couth chough.

"Ray why are you just standing there come in, come in" Sally beckoned me. I didn't really feel like going anywhere else anyway so I went upstairs and got myself a canvas.

The colors didn't seem so bright today. Everything felt numb somehow. I was still angry with myself and the Benedicts as well just who do they think they are anyway showing up out of nowhere.

I sat there painting and thinking for a few hours I wasn't really paying attention to what was on the canvas until I heard a voice behind me.

"you drew that from seeing me only once I must say I'm impressed" turning around I saw Xav standing behind me looking at a picture of himself. It wasn't an exact copy but the resemblance was certainly there. I wasn't getting out of this one saying that it wasn't him.

"it's a habit. Mindlessly putting my thoughts on paper I mean" I cave a small hint of a smile. Why did I say that. Idiot.

He grinned "I do apologize for occupying your mind" he said taking a closer look of the painting. "this is really good like really I don't know if it's possible but you just might have made me even more handsome"

"a good artist can make anyone look good" I smiled "it doesn't matter if subject of the painting is originally pretty in the first place" what am I saying. Why am I even talking to him? How did he even find me. Did Sally call Sky or… my train of thought was disrupted by a hurt look and a sigh.

"you mean to tell me I'm not handsome? You hurt my ego." He said facing a faint.

I sighed "I never said anything about you not being handsome no need to get so dramatic" how did he get me to lower me defenses anyway?

"but dramatic is my middle name" he said sighing. I gave him a look

"no it isn't. you don't have a middle name" I said without thinking. He looked at me with narrowed eyes

"you are right but how did you know that I don't remember mentioning it at dinner" damn busted.

"you do know us don't you? so why don't we know you?" he asked voice layered with concern and sadness.

I looked at my painting "because it is better for everyone if you don't know me"

"I don't believe that. There is no way it can be better for anyone if somebody important is forgotten" he said his voice sounded angry.

"if a person _is_ important you don't forget them" I said still looking at that canvas.

"then you must be important because even though I can't remember any memories spent with you I still know that I know you" he said laying his hands on my shoulders. It felt so warm and familiar. Before I could do anything I was crying again. Xav moved into a hug it was like the time he found out I was afraid of lightning back then he had held me just like he was now.

"how about we go get something hot and loaded with sugar" he suggested and I just nodded he was still my weak spot even after all these years.

It turned out that Xav knew the city of London pretty well. We went to a small café. While he was getting the drinks I sat at a round table by the window so that I could see the streets. I was thinking about what to do now.

There is no way his not going to ask questions. Erase his thoughts? No. can't do that it takes too long to do it properly people will notice. Can't afford to be sloppy about it eider. If I am he'll know. Make up a lie? Nah I'm not good under Benedict pressure already proved that. So right now my best option is to bend the truth enough so that he doesn't suspect me. Maybe that will make them back off. Meaning I need to make this believable. Okie how am I going to do that.

I didn't have time to come up with a game plan. "got you a cake to go with the coffee" he said placing the cup on the table. It was a jerry-socklet cake. "it looked like you would like it" he said after seeing my face "did I mess up?" I shuck my head "no right on the spot" I smiled defeated. I just can't. Why do we have to be alone.

After he sat down I asked the question I had been wondering about "so how did you know I was at the studio? Did Sally call?" he smiled "oh no it wasn't Sally I'm just the world's greatest tracer" I must have looked really unamused because he raised his arms and said "alright Zed saw you painting in one of his visions when he described the room around you Sky recognized it as her parents studio so I thought I would come see if I can get you on our side" he tried to make a joke out of it. When I didn't say anything he started talking again "look I'm sorry for the dinner and the way Zed acted he can be a brute" I giggled at that thinking back to the time when he tried to take my ball only to get stopped by one of my big brothers and scolded by Victor. I gave him my ball in the end just to get him, Yves and Xav to stop following me.

"Why didn't the others come?"

he thought for a moment and then said "well Crystal is still a bit out of it because of the jetlag and we thought that it would be better if we didn't overwhelm you with our personalist anymore" he smiled "so I as the one with the best personality volunteered" he paused "also after Zed said that he had had a dream about a young girl that looked like you playing with our younger selves I haven't been able to stop thinking about why we were playing and why I can't remember it and you in general" well that was the complete opposite of what I needed right now.

"but maybe he just thought that it was me I mean I am quite average looking it could have been some other girl for all he knows" I tried to make the best of the situation. He looked at me with his mouth hanging open

"have you looked in the mirror lately?" he asked "because you are not average at all" now it was time for my mouth to fall

"huh should you really be saying this? I mean you have a girlfriend and it's not nice to lie" I said after I recovered. Nobody had noticed me for a long time now. I mean I made myself look dull and forgeable on purpose after all. Not that it was hard or anything.

"only because Crystal is my soulfinder doesn't mean I can't compliment other beautiful people around me" he said casually slipping in the compliment like a real lady's man. And even thought it was so cheesy I still blushed. When he saw that he smiled. God his smile is gorgeous.

"I see you are capable of emotion after all" he said giving me a smirk. My blush darkened.

"of course I am. I don't have to be a massive giggle fest all the time to be capable of emotions" I burstd out, upset that he had thought me emotionless.

"of course you don't" he seemed pleased to have ruffled my fetters "but having a brick face on all the time does give that impression" he pointed out still amused. He took a sip from his cup but spit it back out the second latter waving his hand to his tong. "ou ou this is hot" he looked so ridiculous that I couldn't help but smile

"some healer you are I must say" I told him to remind the guy of his powers. After giving me a look he closed his eyes in concentration and after a few seconds he said "I would have thought of that just so you know"

"sure you would have" I humored him.

It felt so nice just talking with Xav. It was relaxing just joking around and not thinking of the future or the past just the present.

But nothing good is meant to last when I'm involved.

I felt them coming while we were talking. That icy-cold sensation I got whenever the Cases were close. Turning my head slightly I could see them across the street. I had been so focused on keeping my barriers up while talking with Xav that I had barely noticed them. But they had noticed me that's for sure. So now what?

By the way we were siting they couldn't see Xav's face and I wanted to keep it that way. There was no way I went through all that just to get them messed up in my problems again. But how am I going to get him out of here without them seeing him I mean I know they can't remember our past connection or anything but the Benedicts are famous in the savant network it wouldn't be hard for them to figure out who he was. I can't just run off eider that would make Xav suspicious and would give the two Case brothers the opportunity to see who I was with. There is always a chance that they will both run after me but that's not likely. Because if Bryan is here then things get complicated.

Out of the three Case brothers Bryan was the only one that could challenge me in chess. His super smart and specializes in different stargazes and the fact that he can get into people's heads doesn't help matters mush. Like his brother he also has icy-blue eyes but his hair is more blond than silver.

I guess the best way to get Xav to cooperate without making a fuss is to tell him some of what's going on no way around it I'll just erase his memory later. It's not the best plan but it will have to do for now.

Having decided my next move I said "say Xavier"

He looked surprised hearing his full name thinking it was some sort of joke or something he said "yes Raven?" my name sounded so perfect when he said it. _Focuses_.

"how good are you at masking your percent's" I asked trying not to make him seem to suspicious because by the way Andrew and Bryan were looking at us they hadn't figured out that I noticed them yet and that was the only good thing about the situation.

"Well I'm definitely not as good as you I can say that much why did you ask?" he was starting to get serious.

I put on my signature fake-half-smile and said "well remember back in the studio you asked why it would be better if people didn't know me" I said making sure my face looked like I was still having fun and not thinking of possible escape roots.

He nodded and said "would you like to enlighten me as to why that is?" He definitely understood that something was wrong now but he stayed so calm. Nothing in his poster or facial expression said that he could sense danger.

I stirred my spoon in the coffee as I spoke "well you see there is this certain family that want's me dead. And don't you dare make any sudden movements or show anything that would make anybody think that you are not relaxed but two members of that family have been observing us for a while now" I said fearing that he might to something stupid like turn to look at them but he didn't. He just looked me in the eye and said "so what are we going to do now?"


	11. -10-

*Xav's pov*

I was having a good time speaking with Raven. She seemed to relax more as time went on. I was tempted to ask her about why I can't remember her but it seemed like she really didn't want to talk about it so I thought it best to leave that subject for later. Maybe she will eventually talk about it herself. That would save the trouble of trying to get it out of her somehow I had a feeling that she wasn't going to talk unless she wanted to so there was no point in pressuring her.

I was about to tell her about how Yves had once light a cup of hot chocolate on fire because Zed had thrown an egg at him when I noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe she was debating rather to tell me something or not. I didn't want to disturb her because I could sense that whatever she was thinking about was really important.

I wasn't kidding when I said she wasn't average. She looked more like a character from one of those anime things that Zed use to watch. The sweater she was wearing looked like it was a size too big but combined with the massive messy bun held up by pencils and hair sticks made her look cute in a I-don't-care way.

No she most certainly wasn't average to me she looked mysterious yet beautiful thought it looked like she was trying to just blend in even thought she was too extraordinary to ever just go unnoticed.

When she started talking I could see that the smile she had on was really fake. "say Xavier" hearing my full name was surprising the way she said I felt familiar. It annoyed me that I couldn't remember why she was so familiar.

"yes Raven?" her voice was calm but it seemed like she was really tense. "how good are you at masking your percent's" that was odd why did she ask that well only one way to find out

"Well I'm definitely not as good as you I can say that much why did you ask?" she hesitated then one corner of her mouth lifted up and she said "well remember back in the studio you asked why it would be better if people didn't know me" I nodded "would you like me to enlighten you as to why that is?" the calmness in her voice as she said that made me feel a pit uneasy.

"well you see there is this certain family that want's me dead. And don't you dare make any sudden movements or show anything that would make anybody think that you are not relaxed but two members of that family have been observing us for a while now" she said it like she was talking about the weather or her favorite movie or something completely normal. I looked her in the eye and asked "so what are we going to do now?"

She smiled there was a hint of relief in her eyes. "well for starters we need to get you out of here without them seeing your face because they would probably kill everyone you know while they are searching for me" her words were calm and nothing in her face would indicate that there was someone after her life. Just how long as she lived like this?

"what about you?" I couldn't speak any further because she smiled widely as she said "now, now our first priority is _you_ not me. I can probably shake them off with a few flights and train rides it's easy if you know how to do it" she said this as if she was explaining "1+1" to a child

"but your family is quite well known in the savant network you know. It's not that difficult for a tracer to pinpoint your family and eliminate them if needed" she shoved her spoon in my face and continued

"so here is what we are going to do. you are going to go to the bathroom there should be a window there so you can go out from there and make your way to the tube hop from one train to another for a about an hour or so then go back to Sky's house and hope for the best" when she finished I looked at her and I am pretty sure that my mouth was hanging wide open. After composing myself I asked "and what are you going to do?"

Ravens pov

That was a very good question.

"I am going to sit here and make sure that they don't follow you then I'm going to pay the bill and leave. That way they will come after me not you" I said smiling brightly.

"no way" Xav looked angry.

"do you have a better idea?" I asked him annoyed that he didn't get that I was trying to get him out.

"how about you leave from the window and I stay here"

"but you're forgetting the part where you _don't_ get involved"

"and you're forgetting that I'm not going to let you get hurt protecting me. Doesn't work like that pumpkin" he said giving me a smile.

Pumpkin what the… ok whatever

"yes it does work like that. Hasn't Karla tough you not to put your nose where it doesn't belong?"

He smirked "not when it evolves people I like"

I sighed "so I take it you are not going to leave even if I ask really nice" I said drinking some coffee to get my brain working

He smiled and nodded "yup you got it girl"

"and you do realize that it's going to be twice as hard to shake them of with two people and the limitation of the country right?" he nodded again

"better than letting them get to you and not be there to help" he said.

"fine, fine have it your way than. But no reinforcements I don't want them catching up to your identity that fast, so it would be better if your brother kept out of it got that?"

"shouldn't be a problem Zed and Sky went to the cinema and I was spouts to give a report when I got back" he kept smiling.

"so here is what we are going to do. I'm going to go to the washroom after counting to hundred you follow and we get out of here once we are on the street I'll use my gift to make sure they can't find us then we'll go to central London find some place with lots of people and go our separate ways there you go to the tube and do what I told you beforehand and I'll do the same with above ground transport." I finished and looked at him in case he had any questions.

He raised a hand like a schoolboy would "yes?" I asked

"just how does your gift work?"

Oh yeah he doesn't know does he "do put it bluntly I erase stuff" I said and hoped that he wouldn't put one and one together.

"and how is that going to help" he asked looking quite puzzled.

"well if I erase our presents it helps a lot seeing as a presents that doesn't exist is quite hard to find" I explained

"and will I get it back? My presents I mean wouldn't want the world do miss out on something as awesome as me you know" he said with a smile.

I laughed at that "oh you don't have to worry about that. I guess you could imagine my power like Harry's invisibility cloak, pull it off and boom the world may once again marvel at the miracle that is you" I said giggling as he blushed.

After that little explanation I stood up and left for the washroom. There I saw a window near the end of the room. Focusing on sealing all the memories of our past together I got ready for the invisibility cloak.

*Xav's pov*

I was having a good time speaking with Raven. She seemed to relax more as time went on. I was tempted to ask her about why I can't remember her but it seemed like she really didn't want to talk about it so I thought it best to leave that subject for later. Maybe she will eventually talk about it herself. That would save the trouble of trying to get it out of her somehow I had a feeling that she wasn't going to talk unless she wanted to so there was no point in pressuring her.

I was about to tell her about how Yves had once light a cup of hot chocolate on fire because Zed had thrown an egg at him when I noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe she was debating rather to tell me something or not. I didn't want to disturb her because I could sense that whatever she was thinking about was really important.

I wasn't kidding when I said she wasn't average. She looked more like a character from one of those anime things that Zed use to watch. The sweater she was wearing looked like it was a size too big but combined with the massive messy bun held up by pencils and hair sticks made her look cute in a I-don't-care way.

No she most certainly wasn't average to me she looked mysterious yet beautiful thought it looked like she was trying to just blend in even thought she was too extraordinary to ever just go unnoticed.

When she started talking I could see that the smile she had on was really fake. "say Xavier" hearing my full name was surprising the way she said I felt familiar. It annoyed me that I couldn't remember why she was so familiar.

"yes Raven?" her voice was calm but it seemed like she was really tense. "how good are you at masking your percent's" that was odd why did she ask that well only one way to find out

"Well I'm definitely not as good as you I can say that much why did you ask?" she hesitated then one corner of her mouth lifted up and she said "well remember back in the studio you asked why it would be better if people didn't know me" I nodded "would you like me to enlighten you as to why that is?" the calmness in her voice as she said that made me feel a pit uneasy.

"well you see there is this certain family that want's me dead. And don't you dare make any sudden movements or show anything that would make anybody think that you are not relaxed but two members of that family have been observing us for a while now" she said it like she was talking about the weather or her favorite movie or something completely normal. I looked her in the eye and asked "so what are we going to do now?"

She smiled there was a hint of relief in her eyes. "well for starters we need to get you out of here without them seeing your face because they would probably kill everyone you know while they are searching for me" her words were calm and nothing in her face would indicate that there was someone after her life. Just how long as she lived like this?

"what about you?" I couldn't speak any further because she smiled widely as she said "now, now our first priority is _you_ not me. I can probably shake them off with a few flights and train rides it's easy if you know how to do it" she said this as if she was explaining "1+1" to a child

"but your family is quite well known in the savant network you know. It's not that difficult for a tracer to pinpoint your family and eliminate them if needed" she shoved her spoon in my face and continued

"so here is what we are going to do. you are going to go to the bathroom there should be a window there so you can go out from there and make your way to the tube hop from one train to another for a about an hour or so then go back to Sky's house and hope for the best" when she finished I looked at her and I am pretty sure that my mouth was hanging wide open. After composing myself I asked "and what are you going to do?"

Ravens pov

That was a very good question.

"I am going to sit here and make sure that they don't follow you then I'm going to pay the bill and leave. That way they will come after me not you" I said smiling brightly.

"no way" Xav looked angry.

"do you have a better idea?" I asked him annoyed that he didn't get that I was trying to get him out.

"how about you leave from the window and I stay here"

"but you're forgetting the part where you _don't_ get involved"

"and you're forgetting that I'm not going to let you get hurt protecting me. Doesn't work like that pumpkin" he said giving me a smile.

Pumpkin what the… ok whatever

"yes it does work like that. Hasn't Karla tough you not to put your nose where it doesn't belong?"

He smirked "not when it evolves people I like"

I sighed "so I take it you are not going to leave even if I ask really nice" I said drinking some coffee to get my brain working

He smiled and nodded "yup you got it girl"

"and you do realize that it's going to be twice as hard to shake them of with two people and the limitation of the country right?" he nodded again

"better than letting them get to you and not be there to help" he said.

"fine, fine have it your way than. But no reinforcements I don't want them catching up to your identity that fast, so it would be better if your brother kept out of it got that?"

"shouldn't be a problem Zed and Sky went to the cinema and I was spouts to give a report when I got back" he kept smiling.

"so here is what we are going to do. I'm going to go to the washroom after counting to hundred you follow and we get out of here once we are on the street I'll use my gift to make sure they can't find us then we'll go to central London find some place with lots of people and go our separate ways there you go to the tube and do what I told you beforehand and I'll do the same with above ground transport." I finished and looked at him in case he had any questions.

He raised a hand like a schoolboy would "yes?" I asked

"just how does your gift work?"

Oh yeah he doesn't know does he "do put it bluntly I erase stuff" I said and hoped that he wouldn't put one and one together.

"and how is that going to help" he asked looking quite puzzled.

"well if I erase our presents it helps a lot seeing as a presents that doesn't exist is quite hard to find" I explained

"and will I get it back? My presents I mean wouldn't want the world do miss out on something as awesome as me you know" he said with a smile.

I laughed at that "oh you don't have to worry about that. I guess you could imagine my power like Harry's invisibility cloak, pull it off and boom the world may once again marvel at the miracle that is you" I said giggling as he blushed.

After that little explanation I stood up and left for the washroom. There I saw a window near the end of the room. Focusing on sealing all the memories of our past together I got ready for the invisibility cloak.


	12. -11-

Xav's pov

I counted do a hundred then looked around to see in case the people after Raven came in. they didn't. getting up I realized that I didn't even know what they looked like. She's really trying to keep me out of this isn't she.

Nearing the women's washroom I asked Ray: **_is the coast clear_** _._ Her mind seemed so cold and lonely it felt sad.

 ** _Yeah there is no one but me in here_**

 ** _Well I'm coming in then_** _._ I sent the message through telepathy.

Stepping in I saw that she had moved a dustbin under the window and was now sitting on the ledge. "need a lift?" she asked.

I grinned "I think I'm tall enough to get up myself but thanks for the offer" she just surged "while you're doing that I'll explain how the cloak works ok" "yeah that's fine"

She smiled at my first attempt do jump up to the ledge. "so in order for the cloak to cover you and for you do still see me. You have to come to my mind _but_ " she looked at me with a death steer "if you open any doors you are so dead" that was reasonable but she seemed really reluctant to let me in.

"it's ok I won't peek at anything it's not like you can't hide your thoughts you know"

"I know that but… ah just forget it and DO. NOT. PEEK." she said pointing her finger at me then giving me a hand so I could get up to the ledge (it was not as easy as it seemed to get up there)

"ok I'll open a door for you" I could feel her mind opening up just by a little to let me in.

Ravens mind looked so colorful it seemed like every thought and memory was categorized by color and there were corridors going in all directions and in the middle of it all was Raven sitting with her legs crossed looking me in the eye. Somehow it seemed like I had been in here before.

 ** _You can sit there if you like. I doubt that your use to moving your body while your mind is connected to someone else?_** She said gesturing to a billow that appeared as she said that.

 ** _I'll guide your body as well as mine its easier than letting you figure it out all you have to is keep your legs moving I'll handle the directions. Ok?_**

 ** _Yeah sure that's fine._** as I said that a painting frame appeared, it looked like a window to the outside world. She started walking and I could feel her holding my hand.

 ** _So how come your mind is so organized? it looks like everything is at its right place down to the tiniest detail._** I asked admiring her mind. It felt so cozy here kind of like being home.

Ok now I'm confused.

 ** _It's because of my gift I can see everything for what it is and also what it's made of then I break it down to partials making it seem like I've erased it._** she explained while moving closer to central London.

 ** _And what's with the colors? I have never seen anybody who has a mind quite like yours._** I confessed.

 ** _What's with the questions? And if you must know it runs in the family we take the 'imaging a fortress' to a new level._** Interesting.

 ** _So what would happen if I opened one of those doors?_** I asked fascinated.

 ** _I would be very mad and you would regret ever being born._** As she said that locks appareled on every door. **_Just a precaution_** she said seeing my face.

 ** _I meant it when I said no peeking._**

 ** _Killjoy_** she smiled at that.

 ** _Mabey I am but if they happen to catch you then you won't be of any use to them if you don't know anything._**

Of course she was thinking of my safety so typical. Wait it was?

Looking around I saw that one part of the room was dark it seemed like there had been a fire there. If I looked closely I could see an iron door there. it had so many locks on it. but just as I was about to ask about it two white sliding door covered it. they were decorated with birds and flowers.

 ** _Sorry I don't like that part but if I don't concentrate it pops up._** She said looking sad but as if realizing that her pokerfaced was back.

 ** _It's ok that seemed very personal._**

 ** _Yes it was._**

We were quiet after that. ************

Ravens pov

It was really hard to concentrate with Xav in my mind space. It was almost like the young him from my memories wanted to see him making it really hard to suppress those thoughts. It didn't help that he was looking around and asking questions. Not to mention being all around gorgeous.

I'm pretty screwed aren't I?

Having reached the busy streets of London I saw a tube station. Perfect.

 ** _I'm going to make you visible again once we are down there._** I told him.

 ** _Are you sure you can handle it on your own?_** What's he now my mum?

 ** _Yes I'm quite sure I can do better against them when I'm alone. That way I won't have to worry about you._**

 ** _Who's the mum now? And I'm capable of taking care of myself you know._** He heard that?

 ** _You heard that? How? You're not sabots to hear anything below level two. It doesn't make sense. My control was perfect too._**

 ** _Wait your saying there is more to this_** he gestured to my mind space **_then what I can see right now._**

 ** _Of course there is more how shallow to you think I am? And when it comes to the Caec's then you can't._**

 ** _The who?_** Shit. Damn. Great Revan now you done it. Way to go.

 ** _Nothing, nothing mind forgetting that_** I said with a smile.

 ** _Not a chance._**

 ** _Yeah that's what I thought you say._** Erasing it is then.

Before I could even start the anaialation of Xav's memories there was a knock.


	13. -12-

There was a knock on the outer level of my mind and the presents that had made that knock felt bloodthirsty and cold. Caec's.

 ** _what was that?_** Xav asked looking all around.

 ** _that was a problem, they found us and we were almost home too._** I sighed. We were standing in an ally that leads to the main street but as I looked closely Bryan was blocking our way out and I felt Andrew behind us. There is no way I was that careless right?

 ** _we have to fight our way out then? Tell me more about them what should I look out for._** Xav pressed looking around as if he could see anything of use in the mind space.

"we know your there Raven. You know as well as I do that you can't hide yourself effectively if there is someone with you. didn't you learn your lesson with that barrier girl?" Bryan mocked me.

Yeah I knew that but I hoped that they wouldn't pick up on us before we had separated.

 ** _what does he mean? Is it true?_**

 ** _can't be helped now._** I stopped him before he could start blaming himself.

 ** _it was the best way out of the situation now we just have another one to deal with._** I said briefly.

 ** _anyway put your barriers up and don't let them down no matter what happens, Bryan, the one with blondish hair can manipulate your thoughts and the silver-ish guy is a tracer but his good with telecines too, so watch out for that. And also pleas try to keep your idenety a secret and don't talk much eider that way they might not pay you much hid._** I quickly explained.

 ** _I'm going to let the barrier down now you might feel a little dizzy but try to concentrate on the ground that should help I'll cover you until then._**

 ** _ok let's do it._** he said.

I let the barrier trop.

"welcome back to the real world Raven" Bryan looked me strait in the eye as he said that.

"good to be back" I smirked.

I felt the sight difference in the air molecules behind me. Turning around I raised my hand just in time to catch Andrews arm making the stun gun stop an inch away from my nose.

"not bad" he grinned "but doge this" his leg came up to my head. There was no way I could doge it without letting go of the arm holding the stun gun. Bracing myself to take the hit I closed my eyes. but the hit never came.

"so you can handle them on your own huh?" I opened my eyes at the slightly sarcastic note. Xav was blocking the leg with his forearm.

As soon as I had recovered from the slight shock I said "yes I can. But that forearm of yours is very welcome" his grin grew. "Sorry you eider get the entire me or none of me" he said acting like he hadn't just stopped a kick that would have knocked out at least two of my teeth.

"guess I'm stuck with you then" I replied and let go of Andrews arm jumping back a little at the same time. Now he was the one grinning.

"so who's your little boyfriend?" he cooed.

"none of your business" I shoot back

"now, now Raven we are just interested in what our childhood friend is up to these day's" Bryan said with a closed eye smile.

"oh so that's why you have been trying to kill me for the past nine years that makes perfect since I can't believe I didn't think of that myself I must really be stupid right" I said words dripping with sarcasm.

"we were never going to kill you. Why would we? When we need you do open the door to your family's safe-room. After all only an Astery can open it" he said with a madder of fact voice.

"like I'm ever going to do that." I rolled my eyes.

" oh you will one way or another" he smiled "after all the seal your ancestors put on the stone won't last forever"

"shut up. it will hold. you may have learned all the legends but only an Astery can see the truth behind the mist" I blurted out.

"yes we are aver of that. that's why we been seeking your help all this time" his voice was calm like he was talking to a child or something. I could feel Xav's gaze drift from me to Bryan.

 ** _Don't butt in._** I told him.

 ** _Will you tell me the story after this._** He asked skeptical.

 ** _If we get out of here in one piece. Sure._**

 ** _Promise._** He pressed.

 ** _I promise. God it's like you haven't changed at all still so trusting._** I said before cutting the link making sure he wouldn't aske annoying questions.

"you have a really weird way of asking" I said turning back to Bryan. He just smiled. That smile has always made shivers run down my spine.

"well this time I'm sure you'll hear us out and come with us" he said smiling. As he said that Andrew pulled out a gun. It looked like the real thing. _Holy shit_ I thought as I said "what happened to not killing me?"

"it's not like guns are only good for killing you know" Andrew said tossing the gun from one hand to another "they are pretty good at making people immobile too you know"

"I see" I said slowly. "and you think I'm just going to stand still and let myself get shoot?" I said skeptical.

"of course not" came Bryans voice. It was a lot closer then I remembered it being. Turning around his fingers passed right in front of my eyes. I lost my balance for a moment but was caught by a pair of strong arms. I tensed instinctually only to realize that it was Xav.

I stood up "I almost forgot that you are a master of Muay Thai" I said as he smirked. "it's not like you don't know some moves yourself. There is no way a normal person would have detected that attack. Been practicing have we"

"obviously" I smirked, then jumped up to charge at him from above.

Xav's pov

I watched Raven charge at the guy named Bryan, she moved like a cat fast and fierce yet somehow still elegant and graceful. It almost looked like she was dancing. They seemed pretty evenly matched countering each other with preseason and accuracy move per move. They moved so fast there was nothing I could do to help her out.

"shit they are moving so fast how am I spouts to hit her like that. Stupid Bryan and his superhuman speed" the other guy mumbled to himself while pointing the gun at Raven and Bryan.

I need to get that away from him but how. Though it seemed like they really weren't paying me much attention thanks to Ravens antics I am pretty sure she doesn't usually act like that so she must be trying to keep their attention on her. I need to use that.

"there" the guy smiled. I turned to look at Raven, her back was turned towards us and Bryan was angling his attacks so that she couldn't turn. I turned my gaze back to the gun guy, he was getting ready to fire. Damn she's going to get shoot.

BABG!

There was no time to think I just ran thankfully I was standing half way from Andrew so I ran strait.

The next thing I felt was agonizing pain in my lower stomach. Then I hit the ground. A pair of knees appeared in my field of vision and then "idiot why on earth would you do that" Raven sounded mad and frighten at the same time. Somehow I felt like that was not like her at all.

"Well I couldn't just let you get shoot you know" I told her. That seemed to make her even more mad.

"you are…" she started but was interrupted by another bang and after that. "stop that Andrew you will attract to much attention" "yes brother"

"now Raven if you come with us now we will call an ambulance for your little friend here, after all that dose look like a really bad injury" Bryan said walking closer to us so was Andrew.

"don't you dare take a step closer" Ravens voice was low and cold but the most frightening was the utter calmness. I guess the brothers noticed that to because they stilled.

"oh seems like we have made you mad." Bryan said.

"Leave now" she said still with that cold voice.

"and what if we don't?" Andrew asked.

Raven smiled, the smile was cold "Water 35 Liters, Carbon 20 kilograms, Ammonia 4 Liters, Lime 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous 800 grams, Salt 250 grams, Saltpeter 100 grams, Sulfur 80 grams, Fluorine 7.5 grams, Iron 5 grams, Silicon 3 grams and trace amounts fifteen other elements. Do you know what you can make from those ingredients?" her eyes were coluing silver when she asked that.

"an average human" Bryan said it with a little hesitation.

"very good. You always were smart. Now knowing that how hard to you think it would be to tear both of you into little particles? I'll tell you not hard at all." The way she looked at him I was sure she would do it too. It seemed like Bryan got the message too, because he raised his arms and said "aright we'll leave" she kept steering at them until they diapered in to the crowd. Then she turned to me.

"can you walk? I'm taking you to Tanya's place. It's about a block from here." She said as she took of her sweeter to reveal a tank top, she pulled it over her head, then she put the sweeter back on. I was still steering at her when she folded the tank top to press it to my wound. "I'm going to use your hoody to secure this in place" she looked up to get my answer. I must have been blushing because she looked a bit confused for a bit then said "what? Don't tell me you have never seen a girl in her bra before?" now I felt my face burn. "I have" I started defending myself "it's just that no girl has ever taken her top of in the middle of London before" I said making her blush too "well excuse me for trying to save an idiots life, now can you take off your hood so I can tie it around you to help keep your blood inside you"

After she had tied the knot on my wound giving it impressive pressure while doing it, she helped me up and while I was leaning on her shoulder I felt the cloaks presents overlapping me again. "it's simpler to move around like this, we won't attract attention this way." She seemed to have a lot of experience doing this.

 ** _You shouldn't think right now save your energy._** She said a while later. We seemed to be moving really slowly. I didn't answer so she kept talking.

 ** _Sorry I can't exactly take you to the hospital but once we are at Tanya's I should be able to do something about that bullet._** At this point she was basically dragging me. I felt like I should apologies.

 ** _Sorry._** I managed.

 ** _It's fine you took a bullet for me the least I can do is take you do get some first aid._** Her voice was sad when she said that. But like always her poker face was back before I could see her true emotions.


	14. -13-

Ravens pov

I was certainly in shock. That's the only way I can explain how we got to Tanya's place. Xav was pearly conscious I laid him on my bed then went to get the first aid kit and some ice. Returning to my room I saw that he was really peal. "I'm going to see how bad the wound is, it's probably going to hurt do you think you can swallow a painkiller?" I asked him while holding up a pill and a glass of water. He simply nodded. Supporting his head while he drunk I felt a fever rising. Damn have to be fast about this. After untying the hood and removing his shirt I took a closer look at the wound. It was pretty deep and it would be really painful to remove the bullet with tweezers.  
"I'm going to take the bullet out now" I told him already concentrating on the metal molecules in the bullet. Using my power I pulled the thing out of Xav. The wound started bleeding more because of that. It would be to exhausting for him to heal himself now but I need to stop bleeding. I could change the order of his molecules to close the wound but there are some missing so I would to more damage than good. Oh damn, damn. If I could only access his powers like I use to.  
Wait can't I do that. If I go deep enough I should still be able to find the scattered ends of our bond and if I latch on to one of the ones I didn't connect with Cristal I should be able to save him. "Xavier I'm going to try something really crazy so would you mind letting me in your mind for a sec?" he looked at me with a weird look.  
"what are you going to do?" he asked. "I'm going to steal some of your power in order to get your cells to duplicate themselves" he just surged obviously too tired to dwell more on what I said. I stepped in his mind. It felt just like it had back when we were kids. I instantly felt at peace. Looking around I could feel my power call do me. So I followed the call, eventually arriving the place where I had connected the two sols. Observing it closely I could see a small piece of Xav's soul that was hanging out from the end. Seeing as my own soul doesn't have a connection to anybody's it was easy to connect the two. As I did I felt a surge of power run through me making me feel as close to a hole as I had ever since separating from Xav. I then hurried back to my own body which was still applying pressure to Xav's wound. When he looked at me he seemed to really see me again it was the way he had looked at me back then and even though I know it was wrong I still felt kind of happy. Since I had already discovered how our bond affected my powers when we were ten it wasn't hard to duplicate his cells and then use my own ability to move those cells in to the right place. After about an hour Xav's lower stomach didn't even have a scar to remind him of his bravery. Having exhausted most of my energy I dropped to sleep right there.

Xav's pov

I voce to do a pressure on my stomach lifting my head I saw Raven sleeping on it still covered with blood. Her hair seemed damp and she looked a little pail. She looked exhausted so I thought letting her sleep would be for the best and that would also give me time to try and make some sense of what happened. I remember getting shoot and that Raven used her tank top to stop the bleeding. after that she dragged me here and did something I'm pretty sure that at one point she was in my head but was I really shoot because if Will is anything to go by I'd say I should be in a heck of a lot more pain right now. but honestly it doesn't feel like anything is wrong. aside from the weight of Ray's head my stomach feels fine. I could feel somebody trying to get in contact with me but the voices were blurred out by some immense force. As I was trying to contact Zed (seeing as he's the strongest and closest) I heard a soft voice "don't bother" it said. Looking up I saw a women who seemed to be around twenty five. Her hair was blond and pink and there was a small boy standing behind her leg holding on to the tall women's skirt. "my apartment is surrounded by five different barriers one of which is for keeping telepathy out and in if I so wish" she said eyeing me suspiciously. "I see so you must be Tanya" I said remembering that Raven had said something about a place she was taking me. "yes you are quite right about that and you must be Xavier Benedict if I'm not mistaken" she said her voice turning a little colder, then turning to the little boy she said "Jamie dear would you bring this man some water pleas you remember were the glasses are right" the boy nodded and ran off. Walking into the room Tanya looked at Ray "just what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked seemingly no one in particular. "well do you care to explain seeing as Raven hear seems to be exhausted to the point where even her mind has shut off" she said after a moment looking at me with something that looked like resentment. "I am not sure I can tell you the full story seeing as I did pass out at one point" I offered "and to do that I would like to tell my family that I'm fine so they stop worrying" she sighed at that.  
"yeah that would be fine if the Case's weren't in town but seeing as they are I can't let down any of the barriers because of Ray's vulnerable condition but if you know the phone number you can call them if you'd like" she gestured to a phone sitting on a night stand. Just then the boy came back he stopped next to Tanya almost like waiting for permission to advance. She smiled and making a go on gesture this time. When the boy – Jamie – had put the glass down next to the phone he looked at me with a face that looked way to grown up for him and said "I like aunty Ray. She's nice and didn't bully me because I'm different and she introduced me to Tanya. So if you hurt her I'm going to be really mad" he said and as he did I could feel the gravity changing. Before it could get to mustering Tanya put a hand on the boys shoulder reminding him of he's doings. After looking up he smiled and ran off. "he's right you know. And it won't only be Jamie's raff you will have to deal with" she said looking after the boy. "anyhow it looks like she's going to be out for a while and I doubt you want to leave without answers so we mine as well have some food ready for the discussion" she said clapping her hands together. Then turning back to me she asked: "anything you would like in particular?" I was so shocked from the change of attitude towards me that it took me a while to understand the question. "coffee would be nice" I said after a moment. She smiled "yep just like two pees in a pot." She turned to go but I said "say you know it right? Ravens connection to us" looking back her gaze was sad "yes I do, but that's Ravens story and it is her' to tell" 


	15. -14-

Picking up the phone I didn't really know what to say once somebody picked up. never the less I dialed Zed's number. **"hello Zed Benedict here"** he answered after two calls.

"so yeah I'm not dead" I started.

" **Xav that you? where have you been? Dad and Will have been on my case for the last four hours. apparently the danger level around you skyrocketed about half an hour after you left for Sally's and Simos' art studio"** he shouted in my ear half pissed half relived.

"yeah about that I got shoot." I said

 **"you what? how did that happen? Is Raven still with you? and if you got shoot how are you already so cheeky seriously man have you got no sense of pain or something"** he asked, I could hear the panic in he's voice lower then pitch up again as the topic changed.

"yeah well Raven got me patched up and she's out cold because of that at the moment" as I explained I looked at the messy black head on my stomach. It looked so familiar. Damn brain work with me hear.

 **"so why can't we get throw to you using telepathy?"** Zed asked after he had forwarded the information to the others.

"I'm at Ravens friend's apartment and apparently it's surrounded by barriers. Anyway I think Raven is in a really big mess and we should help he…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Zed interrupted me **"of course we are going to help her dad and the others are headed towards London as we speak having a loaded big brother is a blessing at times you know"** he said I could hear the smile in his voice.

"yeah I'll get you the address once she wakes up" I said and ended the call.

"you think I'm just going to let you get your entire family involved again? After I went throw so much just to get you out?" I heard a voice from my stomach.

"I see you're not dead eider. That's good the little guy had me worried for my life there for a moment" I said expecting a laugh or at least a smile but Raven stayed serious. "you know I could have destroyed that bullet before it hit me. I knew that Andrew was aiming at me and I have memorized the molecular structure of every type of bullet just for situations like that one. There was no reason for you to do that" I wanted to tell her that there was no way I would just sit there and let her get shoot but she held up her hand before I could utter a word "just shut up for a moment you idiot" she said were those tears in her eyes that didn't seem right.

"I was really afraid for you. I almost scattered them you know. Because I couldn't stand the thought that I had hurt you again" she took a deep breath. She really was crying now. "can't you just stay out of my life so I can protect you I mean I know I broke our bond and that I made you forget me but I still care about you so just pleas…" the last of what she said was muffled by the pillow she had picked up while talking.

I was too stunned to talk. Too many thoughts were running throw my mind at the moment. I clung to a single phrase _"I broke our bond"_

"what do you mean by broke our bond" I asked voice shaking.

She looked up tearstained eyes huge with shock like she hadn't even realized what she had said until I pointed it out for her. She opened her moth then shut it again turning to look at the doorway where Tanya was standing holding two coffee mugs. Her eyes were shocked too but she composed herself quickly.

"I thought you were awake want some coffee Ray? Jamie and I made some bread and jam too that's in the drawing room though" she smiled at her and I could tell from that smile that she had seen her in a much worse state than what she was in right now. that made me feel really sad just how mush has Ray gone throw in her life to become so broken and afraid.

Her voice was so soft that I almost missed it when she said "it's ok Tanya I think I'm going to sleep some more. I'm talking jibbers at the moment and I need to be in a more stable state if they want an explanation which I obviously can't refuse now that I got Xav shot." Her words trembled at the last words. "I'm using your bed if that's ok" she looked at Tanya. She just smile and said "its ok as long as you take a shower first you could really use one, blood doesn't wash out well you know" Raven looked at herself as if she hadn't noticed that she was covered in blood – my blood – I realized as she too seemed to come to the same conclusion.

She started shaking and I wanted to comfort her somehow but before I could Tanya was there holding a mug to me with one hand and hugging Raven with the other. When I took the cup from her she slid her other arm around her too as she did that she was talking to her "it's ok Raven, his ok, his not dead, they didn't kill him, all of them are fine, your sacrifice wasn't in wain, we will do something about them, they will get their happily ever after just like you wanted them too, everyone will live, you won't have to see anyone die ever again I promise" I didn't hear any more because as Tanya talked she helped Raven stand up and leave the room. Leaving me with a steaming coffee mug and a lot of messed up feelings and thoughts.

Ravens pov

 _"now Raven what did we tell you about deleting your brothers toys?" a man in his late thirty's looked at me with his silver-gray eyes. Father. "but Sei said that a girl can't play with swords. Only because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't keep up with them. I can." I said pushing my fists down from desperation._

 _"of course you can, they just don't want you do get hurt that's what big brothers are for you have to understand that. You are their most precious jewel they will protect you no matter what happens so don't be too mad at them ok" he held out his pinkie finger_

 _"ok" I said relentlessly and looked finger with my dad "it's a promise then?" he asked "yeah"_

The memory faded and then I was in the circle room again. The room had baby-blue walls and there were a total of seven black doors surrounding me. I knew were every door would take me and what would happen if the seventh door was cracked a little.

That meant that _she_ wanted to talk.

I took a seat and waited. When I was little I was confused by _her_ presents in my mind but then my parents had explained the unfortunate events that had ended in the exact situation I was in right now. Sitting across from a women who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. "its been a while Genevieve" I greeted the silver haired women siting in a mirroring position with me. She smiled. "yes it has. I take it that you are in a really big pickle if you summoned me here? It's been quite some years since your guard was so lakes" she smiled again but her eyes were sad.

"the Benedict boy is it?" her voice was soft she knew what they all meant to me.

"yeah" I managed a in a small voice. She understood and didn't say more.

"do you think it's time now?" I asked us both knowing what we were talking about. Our little secret that even Tanya – my most trusted friend – didn't know about.

She thought for a moment. It looked like she didn't like the conclusion she came to. Then she shook her head. "I don't know I can't feel the stone as well anymore" she fell silent for a moment "you don't have to do it you know it's ok anyone would understand if you didn't want to" I cut her of there "I promised you I would do it once you said the time was right and if you say that there may never be a time when it's completely safe to do it then now is as good a time as any. I don't think I want to keep running for much longer I don't want to but the people around me into danger. I'm sure you can understand" I said and she nodded knowing full well how I felt.

"soon then" she said. There was a mix of emotions in her voice.

"yeah soon I'll have to set some things right with my life before I go but soon" I said with a smile, I was so tired of this endless hide-and-seek.

"they are good people. The people in your life I mean" she said after a few minutes of silence.

"yeah I know and that's exactly why they need to know" I smiled "and it looks like they have grown up to be quite capable just like you and me" she smiled at the comment.

"well seeing as I know there is no point in trying to argue with you I guess I will see you around" my mouth turned into a grin "see you around" I said. And the seventh door closed again.

I opened my eyes. looking at the clock I saw that it was morning. I was out longer then I thought (I always did lose track of time when I talked to Genevieve). Heaving myself out of bead I saw that Tanya had been nice enough to bring me a change of clothes. After getting into the lose dress and cardigan I slowly braided my hair.

Looking in the mirror I saw my silver eyes – almost like my fathers - but no gray in them just pure silver. My mother's hair wild and thick and all over the place even when braided. I could still see the girl I had once been but only thanks to the memory of her that I have. Otherwise I had grown into quite the women my eldest brother would say if he could see me now.

"well then you look like an adult now go and act like one" I told the face in the mirror and stud.


	16. -15-

Xav's pov

Tanya had insisted that I stay the night even though I told her I was fine. I had a feeling it was more about Raven than me anyway and seeing as I was worried about her I didn't push the mater. After telling Zed the address and time we should meet I had helped Jamie finish a huge pile of jam sandwiches.

At one point I heard Ray scream. When I wanted to go see what's wrong Tanya stopped me. "you can't do anything right now trust me I have tried. When she exhaust her power she loses grip on her memories and they start flowing in with her dreams. If you wake her now she will just curl up in a shell and that's worse. Beside I think your presence is making her nerves as it is so I put up a barrier so she can't feel your presents and that's as much as we can do for her right now."

Reluctantly I went back to the drawing room picked up a book to occupy me but my thoughts just kept going back to the things I had heard the two of them say. Raven had made us forget her I had guessed as much but why? And what did Tanya mean when she said that she didn't have to see anyone die anymore? But the most puzzling was the bond Raven had spoken about it couldn't have been the soulfinder bound because I was tied to Crystal but if not that then what?

"you know ruining one of my favorite books won't help you remember anything" Tanya was standing in front of me and looking at the book which I was now crunching in my hands. I looked around searching for the kid but didn't see him anywhere he seemed to always be around when the blond was. Noticing my eyes Tanya said "Jamie is asleep it's well past his bedtime" only now did I notice that the lamps were on and it was dark outside.

"I know that you won't tell me Ravens story but would you mind telling me why it is that I seem to case her so much pain" she was collecting the diches from the table her back to me. "you will understand tomorrow" standing up she looked at me smiling with her mouth only "it took her two years to trust me enough to tell me what she will most likely tell you tomorrow" she sock her head as if trying to get rid of a thought "I'm positive that she still has secrets that she won't even tell me and it makes me furious because I know that she is only trying to protect me in the only way she thinks is possible but I still get this feeling like if I take my eyes off of her for too long she will disappear and I will never see her again" she suddenly looked much younger and then looking me strait in the eye she said "I know that I may not be able to help her with her past but I want Ray to have a real life too she deserves that after everything she's done for so many that don't even remember her" there were tears running down her sheiks but her voice didn't waiver "so Xavier Benedict pleas promise me that even if I can't do it you will give Raven the life she deserves" I was stunned. There was only sincere worry for her friend in her voice.

I nodded "I will. I promise I will" I heard myself saying and as I did I realized that I wanted that promise to come true just as much as Tanya did.

Hearing my answer Tanya looked so relived "thank you" she said and left the room like nothing had happened.

Ravens pov

As I entered the drawing room I saw that while I was sleeping Tanya and Xav had cleared the middle of the room off its usual couches, armchairs and the coffee table was gone to be replaced with the Indian sitting pillows that were usually scattered around Tanya's privet liberty. Though no one was in sight I could feel the presents of many savants in the dining room. Seeing as they hadn't come to wake me I'd say that Tanya had things covered literally. I must have had nightmares again. The weird thing about when I blacked out after using too much of my power is that I didn't usually remember what I dreamed about which was good.

Nearing the dining room I could hear people talking and the topic was me. The older Benedicts didn't know what to think of me. Well that was obvious seeing as, as much as they were concerned we had never met. At least I knew now that my power hadn't worn off. Never the less I had to explain now that they were all here so before I could chicken out. I took a deep breath and stepped into throw the door.

At once all eyes were on me making me take a step back. For a moment there was only silence. Then "aunty Ray your finally awake" Jamie shouted running towards me hugging me he continued "I wanted to come and wake you up but Tanya said that you were really tired after helping the old dude there" he said pointing at Xav who made a face like he was offended.

"kid I told you I'm not old" he said only half serious.

"you are Raven Astery I take it" came a deep serious voice. Turning my eyes to the speaker I found a man taller than me with a face that gave nothing of his thoughts. His hair was longer than the others and somehow reminded me of how Stellan use to wear his hair. "did I pronounce your name wrong? Or dose this situation amuse you?" came the other questions.

I was smiling wasn't I? "no it's just that do you know why you wear your hair like that?" I asked in response. They were looking at me like I was crazy. now that I thought back on it he did stalk after Stellan back then didn't he?

"I'm not quite sure I follow" he – Victor- said he looked quite taken back by my question.

I smiled "no I don't suppose you would. Not with the amount of information you have been given" I said "but I guess we can fix that after all I did promise this guy" I pointed to Xav "that I'd tell him if we got out in one piece" I turned around "seeing as you already know who I am and I know who you are lets head straight to the drawing room" I said already walking.

We sat down in a circle all the Benedicks were present plus Sky and Crystal. Tanya had said that she would concentrate on keeping up her barriers seeing as I was back to full power it took her a little more effort to keep me hidden and Jamie was making sure the candelas didn't set anything on fire.

"so how is this going to work anyway. You said you made me forget can you bring the memories back?" Xav asked from beside me.

"nothing is ever truly forgotten is what I would like to say but when I erased our memories I didn't really have the time nor the skills to make sure that your memories would be returnable." I said looking at all of them. "what I can do is show you what happened from my point of view and hope that it will trigger something though you may never know the full extent of what you lost it will give you the understanding of why I did what I did and why you should keep out of it" I said giving Xav a stern look.

"I see and what if we decide that we do not wish to stay out of it?" asked Will "I can sense that there is danger concentrated around you it's almost like it's a part of you like you have never been safe" he shuddered "no one should live like that" he looked at me eyes filled with concern.

I sighed "and that is exactly the kind of thinking that got your memories taken in the first place" I said bringing my fingers to my forehead. "you don't seem to be able to comprehend when you are in over your head" I looked at Will as I said that.

"and you do?" Victor asked "if things are so bad that you thought erasing our memories was considerable it's an act against human rights you know" said the FBI agent.

"yes but how would you have proven that anything was missing?" I shot back "if I hadn't ran into teas guys you would have never known I seriously doubt that you felt anything was missing I made sure of that myself" that shut him up then Saul said "I have always had a feeling that something was missing I couldn't understand what because everything seemed to flow like it should yet I had this creeping feeling that a part of my family was in danger all this time. So that was you" he looked at me like a father would look at a child who had done something really dumb while trying to do good and all I could do was nod.

I let all my defenses drop. No point in hiding anymore "now I'm going to open my mind to you. all you need to do is follow me and I'll show you what happened nine years ago when you came for a visit that summer"


	17. -16-

It was really hard to keep still. I was excited because daddy's and mummy's college friends were supposed to arrive later that day and they had seven kids and they were all savants like us so I could play with them without hiding my power or worrying that my brother get overprotective. This was going to be the best summer yet. Those were the thoughts running throw my head as I was sitting between my mum and dad while our family was being painted. I really didn't understand why we couldn't just take a photo but we had done this every year since I could remember so I didn't question it.

As I was compensating how mad mum and dad would be if I just ran off the sliding door opened and Megan our maid said "your guests have arrived sir" I shoot up "really their really here" seeing my enthusiasm father stood as well "well lets go and great them than. Shall we?"

I was about to start running but my mum got hold of my wrist first "now how many times have we told you Raven no running inside the manor" her words were soft jet firm always trying to make me into a responsible lady is what she said, I called it ruining my fun.

"come now" Stellan-my second oldest brother- said offering me his hand "I'll escort you my lady" my brothers always made fun of my etiquette classes only because they didn't have to attend anymore.

I took hold of it anyway. I really liked my brothers even if I would never say it out loud. Terrance my oldest brother took hold of my other hand saying "now, now we can't let the detective swoop the little lady away"

Our house is very big so it took a few minutes to get to the little lounge our guests had been escorted to. When we entered I blurted out "they are all boys?!"as the said boys turned towards us. There were nine of them in total and only one of them wasn't a boy but that had to be Karla Benedict because she looked exactly as mum had described. The huge man standing next to her must be her husband Saul they were mothers and fathers friends in college that much I knew and they were also each other's soulfinders just like my parents.

"of course they are all boys why would you think otherwise?" Darren said putting one arm on my shoulder "yeah and it looks like some of them are about your age maybe you will find your soulfinder" Tanner copied his twins pose on my other shoulder. They were too tall to be comfortable leaning on my shoulder but they didn't seem to mind. A dark brown head on each side of my head said "so why don't you go meet your new playmates?" I shuttered "no way boys are gross! There is no way I would play with them" all of the older people laughed though the adults kept it to a slight smile.

 _It's not like we would want to play with a yucky girl anyway_ I heard someone turning my head I found the speaker to be what seemed to be one of the younger boys. He had dark hair and looked like he would grow up to be tall.

"I am not a yucky girl thank you very much" I said steering him right in the eye. I put my shin up and shook off my brothers. I had learned how to put on faces since I was little. "if you are going to think ill of people at least have the courtesy to put your shields up" I said. That earned a laugh from the other boy's one of them said "see Zed I'm not the only one who picks up thoughts from your head" Zed humped.

"alright how about we but the names and faces together before we start sheading blood wouldn't want the police here seeing as I pissed off one of the officers the last time I helped with a case" Stellan said with one of his goofy smiles.

"yes lets I have been just ding to meet all of you I've heard so much about you" Karla said with an enthusiastic smile.

I learned that the boys were called Trace, Uriel, Victor, Will, Xavier, Yves and Zed. The oldest was nineteen the same age as Stellan and the youngest was eight making Zed and Yves who was nine younger than me. Xavier was ten like me and he seemed ok for a boy. Victor the one that they said was a mental specialist like Darren made Zed apologize.

Touring dinner it was decided that the children would go sightseeing on their own so the adults could catch up and remains about their college days. Terrance as the oldest was put in charge and that was that.

Mum was tying my hair into ponytails the next morning when Karla jumped in with a dress that had way to much lace and firs even for me. Me and mum looked at her with wide eyes as she said "I thought that little Raven could wear this I saw it in a market back in the States and just had to buy it for you" she seemed so excited as she held the dress out for me. I looked at mother who was staring at me with apologetic eyes. Then she looked at Karla and said "that's very nice of you I'm sure Ray would be delighted" she knew I wouldn't be "she's kind of shy so I will get her ready and meet you down stairs ok" she told Karla when she didn't leave.

Mum made quick work to change me from my sailor suit to the dress which was surprisingly hard to put on she also found some matching ribbons for my hair. Looking in the mirror I looked like a doll. "I'm sorry I should have seen that coming Karla has always wanted a girl" mum said patting away invisible dust. "it's ok I'll make an exception just for you" I smiled. Mum knew I didn't really like over the top dresses I was kind of the simple dress or a uniform girl.

Once I got down the stairs Tanner ran to me picked me up and started spinning round. "look I got myself a new doll" he sang Saber my youngest older brother came up to us as well "we can't take her out like that all the runts will be running after this little cutey-bie" he said faking seriousness. "it's ok" Raphael the third born in our family said "I doubt anyone would dare come near her with all of us escorting her" there was a smile on his lips as he put a hand throw his signature bead hair.

Victors pov

The first thing I noticed when we got to our parents friend's house was that it wasn't a house but a mansion. As much as I could tell it had at least two main buildings one looked like a Japanese building the other was a western one why you would need so much space was beyond me but then again we own a mountain.

Meeting the Astery's went as well as could have been expected, though the girl-Raven- seemed to have her brothers wrapped around her finger not that she noticed it herself. After dinner the older ones of us went for tea in one of the sitting rooms and Stellan sheared some of his stories about the cases he had been a part of. It turned out that he was like a special consultant for the Japanese police force he also works as a privet eye which seemed really cool. Though to me he seemed way to cheerful to be a detective. His hair was long and tied pack with a black ribbon.

The eldest Terrance was an art student though you could say that just by looking at him. His hair was long and braided so that it flowed down his shoulder the suit he wore was styles and you could tell from the way he held himself that he had absolute confidence in his manhood or he just didn't care. It was hard to tell.

Raphael the lean, quiet boy had excused himself shortly after the tea was served. And the twins Darren and Tanner had said something about evening training also leaving but not before snatching a few sweets from the table. They looked like a pair of pranksters. I thought as I looked after them. "they are" Stellan said "and good ones too at that" he was smiling at me.

"how did you get in my head? I'm sure my shields were up all the time" I said looking at him as he just smiled "I didn't it's written all over your face" he smiled again "you don't have to read minds if you can read people" he smiled again. What did that mean?

After breakfast I saw mother running around with something that looked like a pile of lace. I latter realized that it was a dress that managed to make Raven look more like doll than she already did.

The city was beautiful and with the added bonus of interesting historical facts, I must admit that if nothing else works out for them they would make damn good tour guides. The sun was setting now and as we started heading back Raven suddenly stopped. "we didn't go to the sweets shop and I promised mum I'd get Karla something as thanks for the dress" she looked genially worried. "we will get her something tomorrow its getting dark" Terrance said. "but I said I would and Zed and Yves said they wanted to see what sweets we had as well" she didn't budge. So that's what they had been talking about earlier. Terrance looked at a loss.

"How about we go run and get something before the shop closes and then use the shortcut to get home" she suggested already moving away taking Zed, Yves and Xav by the hand.

"fine but you better catch up with us before we reach the gate" Terrance jelled after them. As he did Stellan turned to Raphael "Ralph?" he said with a voice that suggested that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened "already on it" the boy with a bedhead said in a tone that only fearder proved my suspicions.

"well let's go" Stellan said with that smile that never left his face "they will meet back up with us near the gates" the Astery's started walking "so you are just going to let them wonder throw the city by themselves?" Will asked "yeah" Tanner started "Raven knows the city and the shop isn't far" Darren finished. Seeing our surprise Saber said "it's quite common for kids to get around on their own from a young age here in Japan."

We had walked maybe five minutes when Raphael suddenly stopped making the other Astery's stop as well. "what?" Stellan asked? "a group of doughs. By the 5th street" was all Raphael got out before Tanner, Saber and Darren were off. "Dang of all the days" Stellan muttered. "Go" Terrance said "we will catch up you make sure they don't kill anyone" and with that the detective was off too.

"what just happened?" Trace asked once we had settled a bit.

"let's just say there are people who don't like us here" Raphael said "come lets go knowing Stellan and Tanner we'd better hurry" understanding that the situation wasn't good we decided to just follow and ask questions later.

Once we got to the 5th street I could see what training the twins had been talking about and it looked like they weren't the only ones in the family that did it. the twins and Stellan were fighting three to eleven and they were holding their own while Saber was by the younger ones but the fact that Raven was standing between my brothers and the doughs and from the looks of Zed, Yves and Xav she had been standing there even before anybody showed up. Her face was red and her dress was dirty and it looked like her elbow was bleeding but her face didn't show fear. Not even a trace.

I was pulled out of my thought when I saw Trace being held back by Terrance "don't" he said, and Raphael continued "you see Stellan's ribbon? It's about to come off" now that I looked at him again the smile he had been wearing ever since we got here was gone. There was only rage. And then the ribbon fell and he became like a different person. The guys surrounding them fell. But he sat atop the last guy he had dumped and started punching him. "you think you can hurt my sister and get away with it?" his hand fell "you honestly thought that didn't you?" the hand fell again "well answer me!" again the hand fell but this time it didn't connect because of a pair of small hands that couth it before the swelling face.

"it's alright big brother Stellan. I'm alright" she said and smiled the purest smile, as she did the ribbon floated up and tied itself around the man's hair forming a short ponytail. Stellan stood up and looked at Raven putting his hands on her shoulders "you are really alright? Not hurt? Not dying?" he asked voice shaking with what was hard to tell. Relief? Fear? Terror? Maybe all three?

"yes I'm fine you guys got here just in time just like you always to" she said and hugged the shaking man. Looking around I saw all the Astery's were wearing the same expression. Just what is going on here? Why are they so protective oh each other? It couldn't just be a grudge if they got the terrified.

"so I guess I'll call an ambulance" Darren said standing up. He looked at Stellan and he nodded "that would be for the best and we should get going" "yeah mum is going to kill us we are not supposed to let Ray stay out that long" Tanner said "hey you three ok to go nothing broken I hope." He then turned to Zed, Yves and Xav who Uri had been talking to thill then. They seemed a little shaken but otherwise alright.

"aham" came a small voice "could I get a ride on someone's shoulders it seems that I broke my shoe" Raven said a little shyly looking at the broken piece of footwear. Tanner smiled and fell to one knee "but of course my lady" she smiled, blushed and climbed on.


	18. -17-

Ravens pov

We only got a minor scolding thanks to the fact that we had guests but mom and dad looked horrified when we walked throw the front door. Mum was on me the second she saw my elbow. "what happened" she demanded from my brothers as she worked on my elbow. It's a good thing she's a healer.

I realized that my brothers didn't know the whole story eider they had probably only showed up because Ralph was keeping dabs on me with the wind current.

"I was taking Zed, Yves and Xav to the sweets shop to get miss Karla something nice as thanks for the dress when a high school gang cornered us" I said. Mum took hold of my face "but you're okay right" she asked though she could tell nothing was wrong with her power, sometimes she just needed confirmation from me. it had started after I got kidnaped by an anti-savant group a few years back. It ended ok but I had to be hospitalized because of the injuries the inflicted on me while the interrogation about our powers.

"someone should really to something about them" my dad was saying "giving your child freedom is one thing letting them go around terrorizing kids is another"

"I'm sorry" I said "if I hadn't insisted on getting the sweets today you wouldn't have ended up in a dangerous situation" I apologized to the Benedicts like a good girl should. I didn't need mom to tell me that touring our next lesson.

For some reason the Benedicts looked stunned "it wasn't your fault Raven" Uriel said squatting down to my eye level, that was nice of him "how were you suppose to know right?"

Later that night I was practicing how to erase my presents on one of the ceiling beams in the Japanese house, when I happened to overhear Victor, Trace and Uriel talking.

"what to you think that was about? Stellan totally lost it out there" Trace asked his brothers who seemed to be as confused as him. "and the way mr and miss Astery acted when we got back. Something is definitely up" Uriel added. "Mom and dad didn't mention there being anyone who wanted to kill them. Though with Stellan's job I can understand if they have enemies" Victor went on with the conversation.

"oh we have enemies" came a voice from the roof. I had totally forgotten that Terrance liked to go up there to think. He slid down from the roof and ended up leaning against the balcony rail. His hair was unbound and he was wearing the shirt I had picked for him when we went shopping last week.

I hope he didn't notice me lying on the celling beam. He turned to our guests and continued "but that's not the reason Stellan flipped out back there" then he turned to look at the moon "for him it's probably guilt mixed with frustration" I could tell that there was a sad smile on his face even without seeing it "it's not as bad for the rest of us though the feelings are similar for us as well" he paused and I looked at the older Benedicts.

They looked like they didn't want to say anything as if in a trance of my brother's words "you see three years back Raven got kidnaped by a group of anti-savant people and" he paused again "she was walking home from school since everyone was busy that day Stellan was supposed to walk with her but he got detention because he messed with one of his teachers. He asked if she could go home by herself because as Saber said its normal here. And so she did. She got knocked out a few blocks from school." Again a paus "the next time we saw her was two days later" Ter's voice was very soft "they had repeatedly dumped her into a water tank to get the answers out of her" he turned to face his audience now "but she didn't say a word, she could have said something and we could have handled it but she knew you are not supposed to talk about our gifts to other people" his voice broke a little "it's a good thing mother was there when we found her or she would have died from secondary drowning" I didn't know that all I knew was that they got me out and that I had hypothermia.

Terrance started talking again "and you know she never once blamed us. She almost died because we were too busy, and she said it was ok. That it wasn't our fault just a bad collision of coincidences" he let out a mechanic laugh "It would be easier if she blamed us but she's too pure for that" he looked up but not in my direction "so now you know, that's why we are overprotective because we almost lost her once and that was enough"

After a while Uriel said "your sister is very brave you wouldn't know that she's been throw such a trauma by looking at her"

"Oh yeah she's amazing. She recovered from the shock and went back to school within a moth. She didn't object when we started escorting her everywhere even when she had to wait at school until one of us could pick her. Our overprotectiveness, the limitations on when she can use her powers. She took it all and never complained because she knows that the safety measures are more for making us feel she's safe than keeping her safe"

That was too much for me. What Terrance said was true I did understand that all the restrictions were for their wellbeing as well as mine so I never said a word. Because I had made them worry so much. I didn't want them to worry so much so I locked away the memories and put on my best smile. Becoming the daughter and sister they could protect. If only so the guilt would disappear from their eyes when they looked at me.

Over the next few days things steeled down again and I sort of ended up as a playmate of Zed, Yves and Xav which I didn't mind as much as I made it look. Xav was funny and I liked being around him for some reason. Yves was smart so it was easy to explain stuff because he got it even if the others didn't he could explain. It helped especially when it came to our customs though we weren't allowed to leave the manor grounds without a grownup.

The four of us were eating watermelon on the terrace when Xav asked "why did you do it?"

I didn't quite understand the question because we had been talking about going to our beach to see what the others were doing before. So I just looked at him with a confuse face telling him to elaborate.

"why did you protect us from those high schoolers it's the boys job to protect the girl you know" he seemed very flustered. I thought about how to answer that. I couldn't say I just felt like it, because I'm sure he wouldn't drop the subject with such a half ass answer. So I went for the logical answer instead "I did it because I was the oldest and the calmest at that time" Xav didn't look convinced "you're older by day" he started but I cut him off "and I have a brown belt in karate plus almost complete control over my power" "which you didn't use" Zed pointed out "of course I didn't you can't use your powers around non-savants it's dangerous. Besides I only needed to distract them until my brothers got there" I explained.

"but how'd you know your brothers would come?" Yves asked "because of the wind" I simply said. Now they looked like I was talking rubbish so I went on "I could feel the wind circling us which means that Ralph was looking after us even though they made it look like we were on our own we actually never were. But enough about that let's go see what the others are doing on the beach" I said putting down the watermelon peal "last one there is a rotten egg" I jelled already running.

Xav's pov

"NO FAIR" all three of us screamed after Ran as we chased after her. She was fast I'd say for a girl if it wasn't obvious that she could easily outrun us. It still pothered me that she had gotten smacked around protecting us the other day. I somehow felt like crushing all of those boys when I saw her hit the ground but before I could do anything she was up again standing between us and the doughs and then her brothers arrived. They looked like they were as mad as me and I didn't feel so bad when Stellan had pummeled the guy who had hit Ran. I also thought that he wouldn't stop until the guy was dead, but then Ray made him stop just like that. She had just walked up to them without hesitating and even though the doll dress was dirty she still looked pretty.

It also irked me whenever she would smile at her brothers; she never smiled like that when it was the four of us.

We had reached the footpath that lead to their privet beach (seriously just how rich were the Astery's anyway) going down there were many curves but Raven just kept running at full speed never slowing down like she was trying to outrun something. I was just watching her and trying to keep up when Yves's screamed. Raven came to a stop at once, her eyes focusing on my brother, so did mine. He was falling and fast and then, he was just floating there. Zed who was standing beside me "hey Xav what's going on since when can Yves fly?" asked. But seeing the horrified look on Yves's face I knew he wasn't doing this so who was. "Xav Ran is crying do something" Zed now said. I looked at the named girl and saw she was on her knees holding her head with her hands and there were tears flowing down her cheeks. And then I got it "Ran you're doing this aren't you? it must really hurt you need to stop" it felt like someone had stuck a knife between my ribs and was turning it "we need to get them to catch Yves, Zed run down and tell them" I told Zed but he didn't move. I looked at Ran aging then took off running faster than I ever had before.

I was out of breath when I finally made it down to the beach. Stellan was the first to notice me "hey there little man what's going on?" he asked with a smile that was so not appropriate at the current situation if I had enough breath I would have told him that but I only said "it's Ran she's holding Yves up somehow" that got their attention, the smile disappeared from Stellan's face and he looked more like he had when he was beating up those guys in that ally.

"she's what?" Victor said. Utterly shocked.

"she erased gravity? She's getting scarier every day" Stellan said the smile back on his face.

"You can stop now Raven we can catch Yves, just let him drop" one of them jelled up but Ray didn't hear them.

Damn I need to do something. She's in pain; I'm a healer for Peat's sake. But if she can't hear us what good will jelling to? But what if I used telepathy? We had never spoken using telepathy before but I hoped that she would hear me. I searched for her for a sec then got sucked in by a powerful force. The next thing I knew I was in a baby-blue circle room with black doors in every direction it kind of felt like being home, and when I saw Raven sitting in the middle of the room it felt like eating ice cream on a hot day or drinking hot coco after skiing. It felt so right.

Remembering why I was there I said "Raven you can stop now" and instantly felt like a idiot.

She slowly opened her eyes and looking me strait in the eye she said "I had a feeling it was you"

I was stunned, Ray must have noticed so she held out her hand "your my soulfinder I didn't expect to find mine so soon but what are you going to do right" I still didn't move. My soulfinder; But how? She didn't let me wonder any fearder, but took hold of my hand saying "help me help your brother" and I felt a surge of power go through me.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on a bed the room looked dimed so it must be night already. Beside the bed was a chair and sitting on it was Raven, she was reading something in Japanese it looked like a bunch of doodles to me and I was once aging thankful that the Astery's spoke fluent English.

"you will ruin your eyes reading in this light" I said without thinking.

She smiled, closing her book "a healer throw and throw"

"so what happened? Is Yves ok?" I asked remembering what had happened. She smiled aging "yeah his fine we got him down alright though you passed out" she stopped for a moment "I guess that was my fault I didn't think my power would drain yours out so fast" she really did look apologetic. But I was still confused so I asked "exactly what did we do?"

She stood and walked to a kettle that had been put on a table poured two cups of tea handed one to me then said "I used your power to heal the cap I had made in earth's gravity but I'm not use to reversing the damage I have caused so I used a pit too much of your power" she stopped for a moment "I guess you blacked out because you have never used so much power before though you have a lot of it" she smiled to herself "your strong just like me" then turning to me she said "I'm clad that it's you. my soulfinder I mean" she specified "I was afraid that since I'm so strong my other half would be weak so to balance us out but you are amazing" her eyes were sparkling and she looked beautiful. Not pretty but beautiful. I had only thought of my mum as beautiful before. That thought seemed weird.

There was a knock on the door and Ravens mum walked in "so how's he feeling? Oh I see you're awake so how are you feeling" she smiled turning to me.

"I'm ok" I said. She looked at me for a sec her eyes turning fogy like mums did when she used her power than smiled and said "you do look fine so do you think you can handle dinner?"

"yeah that should be fine" I said.

"well that's good I'll go tell the others that you woke up" she said and was about to go but then as if just remembering she added "Raven you should go change, ask Megan to help with your hair the Caesc's are coming over for dinner" she said and was gone.

There was an awkward silence so I asked "the Caec's?"

"they are dad's business partner and their sons come over to play and train at times" she said "but their dad I really strict and if he's coming for dinner it's usually because he has business to discuss so the dinner gets a little fancier" she explained "and seeing as there is only 30 minutes left I should get going because knowing Megan this" she pointed to her hair which was flowing wildly down her back and shoulders "is going to end up prided into some really complicated structure which will be a drag to get lose" she said with feeling.

"well your hair has my condolences" I said making a dramatic bow, she smiled.

She rows from her seat and was about to leave when she said "let's keep our discovery to ourselves for the time being" then with a last smile she was off raven black hair flowing behind her.

I sat back in my bed and thought that she had smiled only for me. It was a warm thought


	19. -18-

**AN:** Sorry, writhers block.

 **18**

 **Ravens pov**

I was right. Megan did braid my hair into something complicated adding ribbons as she went on. At least she compromised with the dress. Megan was like Karla she had the urge to dress me up like a doll every time she was in charge of my cloths and that was also the reason why mum usually handled everything concerning my appearance.

When we had fancy business dinners it usually started in the drawing room. Business dinners were more like dinner party's because many people came and there was music and a little dancing and I had to look like a good girl would. Knowing all that I wasn't surprised when I found around thirty people when I entered the drawing room. They were all daddy's business partners and I had met them all before. Surprisingly all of them were savants or knew about and accepted our existence.

After everyone had gathered we moved on to one of the halls. As I was getting myself some fruit salad Yves came up to me. "evening Ran" he said sort of nerves. "yes it is" I answered picking up one of the spoons.

"I sort of heard that you saved me this afternoon I wanted to thank you but you have been looking after Xav the entire time" he looked around while he talked like he didn't want to look me I the eyes.

"If you are going to talk to someone you should always look them in the eyes" I repeated my mums sayings from my etiquette classes. Yves laughed at that then looked me in the eyes and said "thank you for saving my life" I smiled and said "oh it was nothing don't mention it" he laughed again "it does seem like your energy is really big like massive" he said "it's kind of hard to not feel suppressed around you at times" he admitted "I'm sorry" I started "I still lose control sometimes. Oh and I didn't do it alone actually Xav helped me that's why he fainted before" I added remembering my soulfinder's efforts.

"please don't say 'fainted'" came a voice from my right "it makes me sound so uncool" Xav said stopping right next to me and looking pretty good in his suit. All the Benedicts were dressed up tonight and so was my family though in our case it wasn't unusual seeing as we went to fancy events quite often.

"yes it does but let's not forget that that's what you did so I will forever on remember you as the uncool one" Stellan said lifting me up and placing me on his forearm like a doll. I was used to it because I knew how sensitive he got while I was in a crowd. He looked at me and said "well hello there my genius little sister could you do me a favor and shut Bryan up for me he seems to think that only because I lost to him in chess he can boss me around and act like I'm nothing" he pretended being hurt "and so I said that you would beat him in shogi to shut him up so pretty pleas with sugar on top would you do it" he mock pegged me. I pretended to think about it then said "sure I will have to put sopping the global warming on hold but I will find a few minutes to assist you with your troubles" Stellan smiled and said "you know I'll have to have a talk with mum you sound like some high queen of England she really needs to lay off on the "proper young lady" thing or soon only Ralph and Terrance will be able to understand what you are saying"

As he was walking away with me I saw Yves and Xav looking very confused and then I realized that the conversation we had just had had been in Japanese so I called out to them "I'm going to go kick some arse in shogi you can come and watch if you'd like" as if deciding that they had nothing better to do they followed us.

 **Xav's pov**

I really wanted to talk to Raven alone but then all these people showed up and now her brother just picked her up like that. I mean his not supposed to do that. And he made me look really uncool too. It's not fair. His so tall and old and he can just hold Raven up on his forearm I mean how strong to you have to be to do that. Then again I doubt that Ray weighs a lot. And she looked cute being held like a doll. she looked so cute I somehow wanted to hug her. I could tell that all the guest thought that because they were looking at them as they walked. And why were they leaving anyway he just showed up picked Ran up than they had a conversation in Japanese and then they just left. It just felt wrong.

As if noticing us Raven turned her head saying "I'm going to go kick some arse in shogi you can come and watch if you'd like" I looked at Yves asking "what's shogi?" he replied with "it's a board game like chess but a lot more complicated" he looked amazed "so Raven can play shogi too, interesting maybe she can teach me how to as well" looking after them I started walking as I said "well lets go and see then it's bound to be more interesting then all these old people talking in Japanese" I was starting to hate the language it was hard to understand and it seemed that body language was as important as the verbal one. But the most irradiating part was that Ray could speak it and thanks to that she could speak with all the people here meaning that she has many excuses to not speak with me and she's so kind that even if I wanted to make a run for it and just hung out at some other room she would stay here no matter how boring the chattering was.

It turned out that we weren't the only ones that wanted to see the showdown between Raven and Bryan. Only Terrance was missing from the Astery kids and all my brothers were here as well plus three more boys who all had blond hair and blue eyes. the oldest of the newcomers was talking with Ralph he looked about the same age as him as well. Stellan stated as we entered "I have brought the bringer of justice" he was a real jokester so I had a hard time believing that he was a detective someone who makes people laugh so much couldn't be involved with bad stuff all the time.

All the people in the room turned to us and Raven exchanged greeting with everyone. Then her and the oldest boy sat down facing each other and I guess the game began. I went over to Uriel who was talking with Stellan now I heard him comment "an IQ of over 200 you are kidding right? That would make Raven a genius" I looked up to see Stellan smile "oh she is though she only shows it when she's playing strategy games otherwise she is more of an art person" he paused "personally I blame Terrance his always dragging her to galleries and art studios" he said but you could tell that he wasn't actually mad. A found smile formed on his face "she's got all of us wrapped around her finger but I don't mind I just want her to live without regrets. A happy life, that's what all of us want for her"

It turns out that shogi is a very long game so we ended up spending most of the night in that room at one point the adults joined us signaling that the party had ended. But seeing as the Case's had to leave we didn't get to know who won. But it turned out that they would come again next week so they would finish the game then. But we were scheduled to leave in two days so I was a little disappointed I wouldn't get to see Bryans losing face because he was so going to lose at least that much I got from what the others were saying.

Turing breakfast next mourning Raven stood up and said "excuse me. everyone I have an announcement" everyone turned to her "and what would that be" her father asked, she grinned "I have found my soulfinder, it's Xav" she said it just like that I almost dropped my spoon.

 ** _Why did you say that? Didn't you say we should keep it a secret for now?_** I asked her a little confused. Her thoughts felt amused

 ** _I didn't want to deal with all the attention we would have gotten from my father's guests because if they would have known yesterday they would have publicly announced it at the party._**

And that was that she had said it and now mum was acting really weird "omg can you believe it my son and your daughter bonded by fate aw it's so dreamy" she made kissy faces and hugged herself like some of the girls in older classes did when they talked about some boybands. Miss Astery who seemed to be a lot more composed said "congratulations you two" her smile was warm and kind like the smile Raven wore when she talked to her brothers. But when she faced Mr Astery her eyes were shadowed with concern. I wonder why after all finding your other half was supposed to be a good thing right.

 **Victors pov**

When Raven had stood up and said that Xav was her soufinder I thought that she was joking but their birthdays are only a day apart and when she explained the so called _healing of gravity_ they had performed together it did make sense. After a quick family meeting it was decided that me, mum and Xav would stay another week in Japan as the others went home so dad could discuss transferring Xav here or Raven into our school. With that decided we went to the airport and sent them off. That had been a week ago.

"mister Stellan is pretty amazing right? The police have been trying to find leads for three hours and then he comes and points them out like it's obvious" came a way to cheerful voice way to close to my ear. It was a woman maybe in her early twenties and even though she had an accent her English was understandable by the look of her she was a detective in training or something. "yeah he is" Stellan had asked if I wanted to go with him to a crime scene which he was now investigating all cool and collected such a contrast to his usual demander. As I watched him use his gift to solve the case the police were struggling with I thought that it was a cool thing to do.

"well then Vic you ready to go because I'm basically done here?" said Stellan while standing up from a crunch he had been in while explaining something. "yes I'm good" I said facing the again grinning face "but why did you ask me to come along anyway? I don't think you're supposed to bring minors to a crime scene?" his grin only widened "it's because I can see you have it in you" he did a dramatic pause "the hound" "the what?" I asked confused "you will understand when you are ready" oh god I hate that grin it's like his trying to look stupid.

"anyhow let's get going the Caes's are coming over today so we can't be late" he said walking to his motorbike. Even though we hadn't yet found a good way to bring our two families together we had to leave tomorrow so the Asterys had insisted on throwing a little party and had insisted that the Case's come as well. as we walked from the garage to the hose I think I saw the grim Stellan for a second but then he was grinning again.

The evening went smugly Raven and Xav who had been bound by hip for a week separated long enough for Raven to win the shogi game and then they were back to acting like twins. They didn't look like lovers they just seemed like they needed each other for surviving or something. sometimes I would catch Xav just staring at Raven when she was doing something. I didn't want to know what would happen when they have to separate tomorrow.

Megan had just served desert when Raphael suddenly said "there has been a shift in the core" Nathan- as mr Astery insisted we call him- reacted first "is there going to be an earthquake? How big?" Raphael closed his eyes "I can't tell for sure but it's going to be soon and close by" as he finished the sentence the house shook.

The next fifteen minutes was just a collection of pictures. Everybody falling to the flour. The Caes's attacking. A lot of blood. A small hand grabbing mine. And then I was moving looking around we were being lead down the corridor by Raven who was covered with blood face stern like her brothers Saber, Darren and Raphael. That's when I realized that their parents had just been killed and now they were trying to get us out. I could tell from the desperation in Ravens eyes. God they looked so old and wise at that moment.

I could hear Darren and Raphael talking as we ran "damn I didn't think they would act so soon" "yeah we were totally unprepared" so they had known this could happen why didn't they warn us? "can't be helped now we have to get them out of here I can feel fire" "so they are trying to hide the evidence" "most likely"

We made a turn Ralph blowing the doors open with his wind. At that moment the upper level where we had just been exploded. I was once again stunned. "move, we need to get down stairs fast" Saber said nudging me onwards. There was a hidden staircase behind an ink painting. We ran down.

Another explosion.

I could hear the ceiling beams crack. "TURN LEFT NOW" that was Raven as she and Darren pushed into us making us stumble down on a balcony like space between two stories. Raphael and Sabre were looking down to us from above "go" Ralph said "we will chats up by taking the third passage" before I could even react Darren jelled back "you'd better run before the celling caves in the explosion seemed to have come from the same direction" and Raven just said "be safe" then she took hold of Xav's hand and we were running again.

Mum seemed to be in shock so I asked myself "what's going on? Weren't the Case's your friends or something? Why are they trying to kill us?" needier Darren or Raven said a word. "tell me damn it" I said trying to get a read on the other mind reader. Finally he said "not you just us" a paus "right now my whole family is trying to buy you guys enough time to get you out of here" his face hardened "to get you and Raven out of here" the said girl halted. We were out of the house now

"no" she just said. Then turned towards her brother "no I won't just run of and leave you here" her eyes were full of fire "you must" Darren said "you're the key but more than that you are my little sister and you are this young lads soulfinder also we have already decided to go down this path but you have your whole life ahead of you" he said striking her cheek "your only 16 you know. And Saber's 14 don't you get a chance at life?" she sobbed but it seemed like she had calmed. Darren hugged the little girl "not if we lose you" he whispered in her ear.

"do it for us. See the world for us. Grow old for us. Live for us." He said and there was some sort of bower behind his words. Like a command.

There were tears running down the young girls cheeks "so that's why you came with us" she said "to make sure me run away" the teen smiled "Sorry but once was enough"

" but it wasn't your fault" it was a wispier. A plea

"Go" was all that Darren said his on eyes lined with silver as well.

Shaking all over Raven stood and nodded. Clenching her fists she turned to us "let's go I'll get us out"

I looked at Darren and he said voice so low that no one else could hear "please keep my little sister safe" his eyes seemed so old there was no way he was only a year older than me. But the way he looked at me made me feel like he deserved to hear the words which I would make reality not only because Raven was Xav's soulfinder but also because they were right she did deserve a life. A good, safe life. So I said "I will I promise" Darren smiled "thank you now go" as he said that our images appeared around him seeing my face he said "perfect hypnoses" and ran in the opposite direction.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **Ravens pov**

I opened my eyes to a room of shocked faces. Karla was crying Saul holding her arm trying to comfort her. I didn't want to say anything because dragging those memories up always left me feeling empty and cold. Like all life had been sucked out of me.

It took a good ten minutes for anyone to speak. "they will pay" those tree words felt so poisons and destructive that I was taken back. Looking up I saw Victor looking at me he smiled and said "it's high time I make to on my promise"


	20. -19-

19 Xav's pov

The memories started coming back. It felt sort of like a wail was lifted and I could see again. I could tell by the others expressions that they were having the same experience. Mother suddenly hopped out of dad's arms and ran for Raven who she enclosed in a rib-crunching hug. She looked uncomfortable but also dazed like she wasn't exactly conscious of what was going on around her. And she was my soulfinder. But were does that leave Crystal? They can't both be my soulfinders right there has never been something like that. So what's going on?

As if sensing my dismay Raven turned to me her eyes drained "don't worry you are not some freak of nature who has two other half's. you only have one Crystal" she smiled at her. "but that doesn't make sense" Yves barged in "the sparks between you two they were genuine feelings weren't they?" I could feel Crystal becoming more tense as the discussion went on I was about to request that we stop the subject when Ray said "yes but aren't your feelings for Crystal real too?" she looked at us "I mean you probably didn't fall for each other at first sight like so many others seeing as I might have messed something up while sowing your souls together but to be fair I was ten and in the middle of an emotional crises. But I do know that I severed our bond completely so your feelings for me shouldn't outweigh those you have for your soulfinder yes?" she asked while rubbing her temples.

To be honest I didn't know what I felt it was all so confusing all these memories and feelings and the eyes all concentrated on me. Seriously no pressure guys no pressure. It seemed that Raven understood the situation "give it time. The memories are still fresh they will tone down after a while and then you can see for yourself that the one for you is sitting on your on your right not left" she said giving Crystal a small smile as if saying _don't worry I won't steal your man._

Her answer was to say "but if what you showed us is true" she looked at the others "then do you have my original soulfinder?" Raven smiled "no" she said "I don't" after a pause she continued "you didn't have one. A soulfinder I mean" she seemed to be looking for the right words "you see I can see soulfinder-bonds just like you, well maybe not just like you I'm not quite sure how you soulseekers do it. But I can see them as colures and yours matched Xav's perfectly. So I severed Xav from me and bound him to you leaving my own soul a solo player in the progress. My guess is that your original was eider still-born or died at an early age" she finished. Though it looked like she wasn't giving us all the info she knew.

"but that still doesn't explain why we thought that we were in Japan because of a prize Xav had won" Victor cut in once again cool and collected though you could see fire in his eyes. "Oh that" Raven seemed surprised at the question as if it was obvious "Darren did it" she said matter of fact "complete hypnoses. all that's needed is one touch and I'm pretty sure he shook hands with all of you. it doesn't necessarily have to activate at once it could be triggered by some sort of event or word or something like that" she said waving a hand.

"and what about the rest of your family?" dad asked very softly by his done you could tell he was already mourning. Raven went still then shuddered then her limes and spine went limp as she said with equal softness "mum and dad got sliced up right after the shaking stopped, there is no way eider Tanner or Terrance made it out of the banquet hall before the second explosion, also the chances of Ralph and Saber making it to the third passage from where they were before the ceiling collapsed are slim to none. Danner was running decoy for us so he most likely didn't make it eider the only one who could have made it would have been Stellan but he would have found me by now and the news said that they found eight bodies from the house but they weren't distinguishable they assumed that I had burned to nothing but ashes. When I went to our lawyers office he promised to handle the heritage discreetly so the whole world think's I'm dead and until now that was a good thing" her head was lowered and I could see tears running down her face. I wanted to comfort her but Crystal beat me to it. she took hold of her shoulder leaning Raven to herself as she slowly stroked her hair letting the girl cry her heart out Sky and Phoenix joined Crystal sending us boy's a glare that promised death if any of us dared to say or to anything distasteful.

Quietly like the dead Tanya had entered the room. It seemed like the women had a sense for when Raven needed comforting. She monitored for us to leave so we could give the girls some privacy. As silently as we could we stood and headed for the dining room.

Ravens pov

It had been a very long time sense I last cried so much in front of somebody that wasn't Tanya. I had never actually said those words out loud I had always had that little naïve hope that maybe they survived but now that I had said the words out they felt permanent like history finally setting itself in stone. I don't know how much time had passed before I accepted my families' fate, dried my tears and fished my smile (that might have been a little face not that anyone could notice) back to my face.

"I think I'm fine now" I said once I had prepared myself for the world. Crystal who had been holding on to me like mother would hold a child let out a small sigh releasing me from her hug.

She seemed hesitant at first but after getting a mental and a literal push from Sky she asked "why did you do it" her voice was full of saddens, gratitude and wonder. For a moment I was back at our terrace eating watermelon with Zed, Yves and Xav. Xav's voice had contained the same elements when he asked why I had protected them in the ally. Coming back to reality I smiled genuinely this time as I said "because to me his safety was more important than my own happiness" I paused to examine their faces "it still is. That's why pleas promise me that you won't let him to anything too stupid" she rows her brows as if saying _you are on to talk_ "I know I'm the queen of stupid things that's why it is so hard for me when I see someone doing my job" I said and all three girls sighed "you two really are alike" Sky said with a smile rising from a pillow.

"is that pie I smell?" Phoenix asked earning a growl from our stomachs. We laughed "it's Tanya's specialty after pancakes" I said looking towards the dining room. "why don't we go and join the others" Sky said looking ready to eat the pillow if we didn't get her out soon

"go ahead I'll chats up" I said looking at my light dress that was completely soaked in my tears. I pointed to it and said "I'll just go and change" that seemed to be enough of a reason for them.

Back in my room I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a ruby-green sweater. As I was struggling to find a hair tie Genevieve knocked on the door to my conciseness. I let it slide open.

 _"have a minute?"_ she asked seemingly fine but nervous on fearder inspection

 _"yeah sure what is it?"_ I asked knowing she doesn't come to me unless it's urgent.

 _"I can feel somebody messing with the barriers on the stone"_ she said anxious.

 _"you don't think that the Caes's would be stupid enough to try anything without me to guaranty that they get in and out alive?"_ I asked getting worried myself. The barriers surrounding the Stone of Reincarnations had been put in place around 600 years ago making sure only members of my family with the all-seeing gift could get in and out. If they tried to get it a lot of people will end up lost or dead.

 _"I don't know"_ Genevieve said pulling me back to what she was saying _"but they are desperate enough that's for sure"_

"and I really wanted a piece of that pie" I said moving to the closet to get my emergency backpack.

 ** _Tanya_** I searched for my best friends mind she responded quick as lighting.

 ** _What is it?_** she seemed worried.

 ** _I'm going to do something really stupid can you keep the Benedicts here long enough that they won't chats up with me today?_** I asked as I booked the plane tickets. I knew they were going to come after me so I took the liberty of choosing the number of people following me.

 ** _Depends_** Tanya said. **_Are you planning on getting yourself killed?_**

I laughed **_Tanya my friend nobody planes on getting themselves killed_**

 ** _Wouldn't but it past you judging by the way you have been acting lately_**. She was cross with me.

 ** _I'll do my best to stay alive until my rescue party comes for me._** I sent her an image of a note on my table that I had just finished writing and folding

 ** _Tell them to read it before they do anything else ok?_** I said going down the fire escape. I could feel one of her soundproof barriers forming around me.

 ** _Thank you._** I said sliding down a later.

 ** _You can thank me when all this is over and we sat down at Havens Doorstep again._** She was silently promising to kill me if I got myself killed. And I was suddenly very glad that I was on ground level and not near her right now. I didn't know if I would make it back to fulfill the promise I was about to make and I think Tanya realized that as well but I said anyway.

 ** _Extra-large hot chocolate with all the topping and a jerry pie all on me_**.

 ** _I'll hold you to that_** she said as I entered the taxy.

As I rode for the airport I really hoped I would be able to fulfill that promise.


	21. -20-

Xav's pov

Tanya had made dinner for us. I didn't know how to feel about that she seemed the motherly type but randomly making dinner for twelve strangers all the while holding up a barrier strong enough to keep all of our powers suppressed from the outside. That was really something.

"eat, eat" she ushered us as she poured tea to our mugs.

"you knew all that?" I asked out of frustration. That's horrible but somehow I understood the look she gave me now. she glanced dotards me the happy-go-lucky act broken "yes I knew" she almost snapped "why else do you think you all are still here" she gestured to the room "you" she started then stopped. After a pause she started again "do you realize how much Raven has suffered protecting you" I did. I'm sure all of us understood. Tanya went on "she has never even visited her family's grave, she couldn't attend the funeral eider" she wiped away a tear "she left her entire life behind at ten. All because of you" she sat down next to Uriel and Will. "so yes I knew, but I also know were my loyalties lye I once promised to be by her side as long as I felt was necessary to repay my debt to her and to this day I still don't feel like I've done enough for her because she saved my life when I didn't think it was worth saving" she paused as if going back to that time "but enough about the past I'm pretty sure you should start thinking what to do from now on. The Caes's aren't somebody you can just rile up and the leave to their own making, unless you want to end up tree meters below ground" as she said that she stood up to open the oven.

A few minutes later the girls entered the dining room as well "how is she?" Will asked. "better" Crystal said "though she seemed really tired. She went to change I wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep while doing that" Sky filled us in as they sat down near us.

"so mom, dad you knew the Astery's the best do you have any idea why that happened" Victor asked turning to dad who seemed more likely to answer seeing as mum was still sobbing a little. Crewing a friend she didn't knew she had or lost.

"I don't know" dad started talking more to himself as he went on "Nathan was a good man, had a strong sense of justice but he never put his nose were it didn't belong. His gift didn't sand out in everyday life it just made him seem really intellectual. He could memorize, learn and duplicate anything he had seen, heard, felt or tasted. Astonishing really when we met at collage he was already getting his third masters decree. When he met Yumiko they moved to Japan and he set up a business there. Yumiko's a strong healer she could also tell if there was anything wrong with someone just by looking"

"but could it have had something to do with Stellan's job he was a detective after all and from what I saw he made it look really simple. Maybe he offended someone" Vic guessed.

"enough to massacre his entire family and burn down his house?" Zed wasn't convinced.

"well there has got to be something" Will said "haven't you found any dirt on the Caes's yet?" he asked Yves who as currently searching for any clues online "no they seem as clean as newborns" at that moment Tanya entered the room again holding a pie Jamie had been instructed to carry the spoons.

"say" Trace started "you wouldn't happen to know why the attack took place in the first place would you?" he asked getting his police mode on.

There was a hint of hesitation in Tanya's eyes as if she was wondering if she should tell us or not. then she turned to Victor "you know you are not going to get anything out of me that way. My barriers are as good as a diamond prison impenetrable inside and out" she smiled as she saw defeat on Victor's face. I could feel him raging his power back in. had he full on attacked her?

"but I do know the reason behind the Caes's attack" her face turned grim again.

"and you're just going to tell us?" Phoenix asked a little skeptical.

"well it is a hard subject for Ray and as she herself said it doesn't look like you people are going to bow out any time soon" she gave us a look filled with mixed feelings: relief, hurt, saddens?

But speaking of Raven where was she I know girls take hours to get ready but I didn't think it would take her that long to pull on some leggings and a shirt right? So I voiced my concern.

"it has been a while hasn't it" the others started to get worried as well.

"I'll go check" Sky offered "I'll go too" Zed rows from his seat. They were almost out the room when I asked "do you two know where to go?" they stopped dead in their tracks. Sky said turning around "this apartment might be a little big" I stood "I'll go see"

I knocked three times. Nohting. "I'm coming in" I warned as I opened the door. And nothing. There was no one in the room, but I was sure that that was the room I had awoken in. so where was Ray ? the bathroom maybe? I went to check that as well but still nothing. I ran back to the dining room where others were waiting "well?" Crystal asked looking for Raven.

"she wasn't in her room or the bathroom" I said. Everybody froze for a moment then "what too you mean she's not there?" Uri asked calmly.

Turning to Tanya I asked "is there any other way to the front door from her room" she shook her head face pale "no she would have to pass through this corridor you would have noticed. But maybe the library she goes there when she needs to think at times I'll go and look" she was already moving.

Twenty minutes and an upside down apartment later it was pretty clear that Raven was not here anymore.

"can't you trace her energy like you did mine?" Phoenix asked Yves he shook his head "I've been trying but I come up with nothing it's weird really because her energy is massive I mean it was when we were kids. I remember feeling like I was being crushed at times when she lost control" he mumbled the last sentence.

"so why isn't it working now?" Zed asked irritation clear as day.

"The cloak" I said remembering "she can use her gift to make her presents completely disappear she used it when we were running from the Caes's"

"oh well that's great so what are we supposed to do now" Zed yelled throwing his hands up.

"now you wait" Tanya said from where she was leaning against the doorframe.

"pardon?" Victor asked?

She smiled "hard of hearing?"

"no but why should we wait? And what for?" he stared at her I'm guessing he's having as hard a time reading her then all of us.

She held out a folded piece of paper. "because she wants you to wait" Vic was about to say something but she didn't let herself be interrupted "Ray isn't against you following her but not right now there are thing she has to do by herself and you should let her you would only get in her way anyway" she smiled "there are matrasses in the lounge three door down from here you are welcome to use them seeing as there aren't any busses running anymore" she handed Vic the piece of paper and left Jamie in toe.

Victor unfolded the paper, read it than crumpled it into a pall and throw it to the floor "damn that's so like them"

I picked the pall up on it was as short message

I'm the queen of stupidity. Remember that before you punch my face in.

Yours truly

Raven :)

PS: I have printed out two tickets to a plane leaving tomorrow at 17:45 just show the assistant the seal on the bottom of the page and they will let you in.

"well at least she knows she isn't going to get rid of you Benedicts so easily" Phoenix said "you are a Benedict two you know" Yves said playing with her hair.

"so what too we do now?" Will was the one that voiced the question on all our minds.

Victor had an answer ready "now we figure out who is going and what's going on" he faced Tanya who had somehow managed to get back in the room without us noticing. She smiled and nodded. Walking to an arm chair she started with the explanation of that fiery night.

Ravens pov

Hiroshi – Stellan's partner from his detective agency - came to the airport to pick me up. Over the years we had kept in touch. He was the one keeping me up to date on what the Caes's were doing and he, along with Megan, were in charge of taking care of the mansion that didn't burn.

"nice to see you back Ray my dear" he said after he had hugged me.

Smiling slightly I said "it's good to be back" he saw through it.

"but you aren't quite back yet are you?" he said leading me towards the exit.

"no" I said "not quite"

Hiroshi lived in a flat near the city center and seeing as I couldn't really go home we decided to head to his place to get things sorted.

"so what are you going to do about the Caes's lurking about on the shrines grounds?" he said.

"The only logical thing there is to do" I said "I'm going to kick them out of my property" Hiroshi frowned "you say that as if it's a walk in a park."

I smiled "not a park, just a labyrinth"

"And I know you already have a plan so let's hear it" he sighed getting into a more comfortable possession.

"Well first of I would like a favor pleas" he just gestured for me to continue "two of the Benedict's are coming after me tomorrow on the 14.00 plain could you pick them up and I'm fairly certain that they will pressure you into getting them to me so just go along with it" I could guess who were coming already. And that made things so much easier.

"in other words you want me to let you go in there alone?" he asked a pit skeptical. I nodded. He sighed placing his forehead in his hand "you Astery's always got to take the thrilling life-threatening way out, can't you just take it easy or is it against your genetical code?" I knew he meant Stellan, they had been classmates since playschool. And I have foggy memories of mom scolding Stellan and Hiroshi for doing dangerous things.

"anyway" I went on "I'll go in first and see if the Stone of Reincarnation is still there and how well the barrier is holding on. Though I highly doubt that much has changed and that I don't need to do anything" I smiled Hiroshi frowned "even if you guys get there and I'm not in sight wait until 17.00 before you start doing anything because it would be dangerous for you to enter the underground shrine" the detective nodded even though I could see that he wasn't really keen on the idea of me entering alone.

"but what if the Caes's are down there as well?" he asked face grim.

"then I eider try do find a way around them or show them that I can do more than run" I simply answered. He looked at me and somehow I felt like I was a kid again. Whenever I would go around town with him and Stellan he would be the voice of concern and reason. He was like a brother and throw out all these ten years he has been the only link to my past and now I'm about to face it once for all.

Tomorrow I'll end it all tomorrow.


	22. -21-

**Ravens pov**

"good luck with the steps" Hiroshi said as he dropped me off in front of the shrine. When he drove of I smirked being an Astery really has it's perks. I concentrated on the old stone steps and moved the stones from there place reweaving a low passage that leads strait to the underground shrine. That's the first mistake the Caes's made going in from the top, it's a lot longer and way more complicated than just removing a few steps but then again they don't know that do they?

 _"I wouldn't be so eragent if I were you"_ Genevieve was there to ruin my fun.

 _"Yeah I know but this helps us even if they have a day's lead on us."_ I say as I come to a fork in the tunnel, _"for instance they would go eider left or right here but that would just lead them back here"_ looking around with my gift I saw the hidden hatch and pulled it opening a staircase leading feeder down. _"Yes it really is fortunate that you have the sight"_ Genevieve agreed _"though everyone in your family had it didn't they?"_ she asked trying to distracted me. I let her _"Yes we do"_ I say thinking back to the first time I saw inside someone other than my families mind it had looked so mushy and unorganized I had thought that the girl had a mental disorder or something.

 _"but we have do in order to protect your families sanctuary"_ I went on. I could feel her getting sad _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories"_ I said feeling kind of guilty.

 _"it's ok"_ she said _"our fate was our own fault. Trust me I have had a few centuries to think about that"_ she finished. Yeah I sometimes forgot that the spirit shearing my body was over 600 years old, she must have had time to analyses everything that happened back then frankly I'm impressed that she still remembers.

 _"well let's look on the bright side shall we? At least it will all end today"_ I try to get the optimistic vibe back. _"are you sure you want to do this you could die too you know"_ she brought up the old subject _"yes I'm sure"_ I say _"you deserve to move on and I don't particularly care if I live or die right now"_

 _"you can't mean that"_ she mind-yelled at me.

 _"why are you cross with me? I seem to tick everybody off these days"_ I give her my feelings on the subject.

 _"why am I upset you ask? It's because I don't want you do die you are like my little sister I have watched you grow up ever since your mother put the stone on while pregnant ever since we fused. You never had your own life it was always ours not yours but you could finally have a life of your own after you set me free"_ her voice was full of agony.

 _"it's not your fault"_ I say _"it was something that my parents decided on. they felt like it was safer to have me as a host, rather than letting you live inside that stone and risk it creating some sort of disturbance in our universe"_ I shrug.

 _"I don't think I would have created a disturbance in the universe this planet at best"_ she said her tone lifting.

 _"oh don't be so modest"_ I joke and she laughs even though we both know it wasn't that funny.

 _"but seriously I have plan. It's like I said to Tanya nobody planes on getting killed with some luck and exceptionally good timing I'll survive this."_ I try to reassure her.

 _"well let's hope that they don't have a jetlag then"_ she just said.

Xav's pov

In the end me and Crystal ended up convincing everyone that it would be best if we were the ones to go after Raven. Surprisingly Vic was the one that shut everyone up. 'Crystal is a soulseeker so she can locate Raven, because even if she is letting us follow her, she doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would let anyone get hurt on her behalf. so you won't likely be able to find her in time without Crystal and if anyone has the right to go it's Xav. I hate to admit it but this time I have been out matched. She planed everything knowing that we would come to this conclusion so let's go along with her plan she obviously knows the situation better than any of us.' That's what he had said and so we had done.

"we will find her Xav I promise" Crystal said beside me. We were about to land, Raven's note had been right we just showed the airport staff the paper and they were escorting us to our seats. "I know, we have to. Zed and Victor will kill us if we don't and I'm pretty sure Sky promised to take pictures of our torture" I said smiling a little "you don't have to pretend around me I know the goof-ball act is just a disguise" she read me like a book.

"I'm just worried I mean how are we going to find her and… I mean its Japan everything is written in doddles and I can't understand a word they say" I voice my fears.

"we'll figure it out" Crystal said as we started our decent.

The paper worked it's magic in the visa department as well apparently Raven had really foreseen that we would be the ones to come after her because apparently she had informed the staff of our arrival and taken care of our visas beforehand.

As we came out to were people were waiting for their families there was a man with black hair that was really messy and eyes so dark that you couldn't distinguish between the pupil and the iris. He was holding a sign saying "THE TWO FOLLOWERS OF THE QUEEN OF STUPIDITY" well that was clearly us. The fact that the man had such a straight face on as he stood there with the ridicules sign made me laugh out loud. The man in question turned to us "so I take it that it's you two?" he said folding the paper in half "nobody else dared show their confusion" he finished folding the paper and pocketed it "let's go, it's crowded here" as he said that he let his mind show that he meant no harm. A savant then.

Nearing a black Porsche that looked to be his car he turned to us "Arishima Hiroshi I'm a friend of Ravens. It's a pleasure." He finished the sentence with a polite nod.

"I'm Xavier Benedict and this is my fiancé Crystal Brook" I introduced us. Hiroshi nodded once again as if saving the information. "well then let's get going shall we" he turned to sit in the car "just where exactly?" Crystal asked.

"you're here to help Raven yes? I'll take you" he said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I took the front seat and Crystal sat to the back. "you don't seem nervous at all?" I asked him as he drove. He didn't answer right away and I was afraid for a moment that he didn't understand, weird he had spoken fluent English before.

"oh I am nervous" he finally said "but it's my job to not let people read me beside, I work together with the best people reader in the world so I have learned a few trick to conceal my thoughts" his eyes went foggy for a second than he said "but that's not important right now"

We stopped in front of what looked like a staircase to the sky. I honestly couldn't see the top. "so Raven's up there?" I asked already feeling my legs protest.

"wait" Crystal said "I can feel her from underground"

"and how did she get there?" I asked turning to Hiroshi. He only shrugged "I would guess that there is an entrance somewhere in the shrine"

"so we have to climb up and search?" I said already on the third step.

"And why exactly would you do that?" came a deep voice that sounded kind of amused in a way that sounded oddly familiar. Looking towards it I saw a man seemingly in his late twenties he was wearing one of those vintage looking coats that Crystal wanted me to get in fact the howl of his outfit looked like it was out of a fashion magazines. But it was the man's face that shocked me the most. He seemed a little older that what I remembered but the guy slowly walking towards us with that grin of his was definitely Stellan Astery.

Stellans pov 10 years ago

"what? You think that the Caes's kidnaped Raven three years ago?" Hiroshi said eyes popped like a fish.

"yes" I sighed "and I would kindly ask you to keep your voice down. don't want the entire city knowing" his moth made an "O" shape after which he asked "so why don't you go to the police?" "can't" I said "there is now way to prove that they did it without exposing the savants"

"but how did they do it then?" Hiroshi now asked sitting down in one of the beanbags we keep in our office.

"you know the youngest kid – Caiden" he nodded. "well he can manipulate senses for example nullifying your sense of pain in case of a headache, it doesn't go away but you are just not aware of it anymore. Using his skills it would have been easy to lower Ray's awareness of her surroundings, allowing someone to kidnap a kid of the main street without a single witness" I looked over the file "and according to Raven she didn't feel like anything was wrong even when some stranger was pulling her to a car. Using that we can conclude that she was cable of thinking but her mind was bushed back by her instincts meaning it could not have been a drug but a savant using his gift" I said looking up to make sure that Hiroshi was still listening "and the also explains why the doctors didn't find anything from the tests, because if you mess with the senses directly it doesn't show up in a medical checkup"

"and why would they want to kidnap your little sister?" he asked not in a skeptical way but with a tone of voice that suggested he believed me but wanted to know what I based my theory on. So I elaborated: " they were going to use her to get information" my partner stayed silent gesturing for me to continue "in all likelihood they would have contacted us after they were sure that they couldn't get anything out of Raven and after making sure that we were desperate enough to give up the knowledge they wanted" I shuddered thinking of what they could have done to Raven if we had not made it in time.

"the Stone of Reincarnation?" he asked. I gave a grim nod.

Hiroshi knew about the stone because we had stumbled upon some of the documents when we were little and after getting a scolding from my father for messing with his stuff he had explained that the legend had had started from an experiment gone wrong by our ancestors.

The stone didn't really have the power to bring people back from the dead instead it held the spirit of Genevieve Astery the wife and soufinder of Toshio Astery - a scientist with the power to see souls. In a feeble attempt to stop Genevieve from dyeing he had used their combined powers to forcefully bind her soul to her body. But he had crystalized the spirit instead. After he understanding what he had done Toshio tried to free his wife from the crystal to no avail. After countless failures he had fashioned the stone into a necklace (without having the stone cut) and wore it with him all the time. When his daughter became pregnant Toshio gave the stone to her so that Genevieve would look after the unborn child. Thouring that time the stone's colure changed and the girl sheared treats with her grandmother, almost like a piece of her soul had been passed on. Ever since that time the female members of the Astery bloodline would wear the stone while pregnant with a girl in hopes that the pour women's spirit would find peace. The stone had gotten its name from outsiders noticing the similarities and mistaking the offspring's as Genevieve's reincarnations.

"couldn't you just explain the truth to the Caes's?" Hiroshi asked me bringing me back from my mind.

"our forefathers did but they refused to believe us saying that our greedy family just wants the power for ourselves" I sighted "we thought that maybe the stories of reincarnation had dimmed to be legends in the eyes of the Caes's but I guess we were wrong" Hiroshi shook his head making the mess of curls fly all over the place.

"and why exactly are your families still on speaking terms?" he asked.

"we weren't for three generations but mr. Caes is fathers business partner and as I said we hoped that the legend had faded"

"I see. So what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

I answered with "there are still a few things I need to straighten out before I start doing anything" and knowing me as well as my best friend did he didn't push it.

Later that night I was sitting on a sealing beam in one of the higher room of the Japanese house, waiting for Raven, who had gone to snatch some snacks from the kitchen, to try out how well the newly named invisibility cloak worked.

"they didn't even see me" she said as she entered the room a little out of breath but grinning like a cat.

I smiled and let down the rope we had tied to the beam. Once she was up and we had half way finished the cockeyes she had snatched I asked her "so how's the soulfinder doing?" she smiled "Xav's great we slipped some ants in his older brothers tea while he wasn't looking Victor didn't even notice" I sighed "using your bond to prank people?" I gave her a look that was supposed to be a disappointed parent but couldn't hold it long enough be convincing. Both of us laughed remembering the shock on the mind manipulators face.

"so what's the matter?" she asked.

"huh?"

"I can tell by your face that there is something on your mind, so spill before I call Hiroshi and tell him that you went to a girls bathhouse without him" she threatened. I choked on the cookie "I am not a beeping tom" I said after I could talk again.

She smiled again "you are right but there is something on your mind, I have learned a few things from watching how you work you know"

"I was just wondering about my own soulfinder" I said as I was thinking how to approach the subject without raising any alarm in my sister. Having decided on a strategy I went on with the conversation.

"I thought about what I would do if she died would I act like old man Toshio and try to bring her back with all my intellect or would I let her go even though I would probably never see her again. You know it's a hard decision." She had stopped eating and I now had her full attention "or what if I had to leave her for some reason could I? what if knowing me became a danger for her could I isolate myself from her could she live with that?" I could tell that I had gotten her to think along. I didn't know if this conversation would be necessary in the future but with the Caes's and the antisavant people and adding in my job her life will probably take a turn when she has to answer these questions and it would be easier if she thought them through while she had the chance and when she had someone to consult with.

Raven was looking at the floor. Her voice was very small when she said "I think that I would want for Xav to be happy over anything" she looked at me her eyes sincere "I wouldn't care I think that I would do whatever would be best for him. Please don't be angry" she paused for a second "but I'm pretty sure that I would give up my happiness for his" she said her eyes watering "I know that you blame yourself for what happened three years ago and I know that my happiness is something that you want to protect, but would you promise me that you would let it go if it meant that Xav wouldn't be safe or happy" she finished.

I was stunned. I knew that the soulfinder bond went deep but I didn't think that her feeling were that serious already. I need to find a way for them to stay together because the separation will break her.

Realizing that she wanted an answer I said "I don't think I can promise that but I swear that I will always try to find a way for both of you to be happy after all between our intellect it would be outrageous if we couldn't come up with a solution like that so you remember that you can always come to me okay?" I asked.

She held out her pinkie "only if you do" I linked my pinkie with hers "it's a promise"

We were silent for a while then she asked "Stellan do you think I could erase memories as well?"

I looked at her curious "how do you think you would do that?" I asked using the same voice Hiroshi had used earlier.

She shrugged "it's just I read one of the books in the library and it said that memories are actually the paths that neurons take but if I were to erase that path then the memory would disappear as well?" her voice was a bit skeptical at the end "at least in theory. Right?" she looked at me.

My first thought was just what kind of books had she read but then again I started reading advanced science book at her age too. but her theory had something.

"and since you have our families sight it wouldn't be hard to identify the right paths to eras it could work" I said and after a little more consideration I was almost certain that she could do it.

"we could try it after I have read up on the human brain what do you say?" she turned to me "really that would be nice" she hugged me and we almost fell down. "but of to bed with you now" I said with the usual smirk which she returned "yes mum" and before I could do anything she was already on the ground.

I sighed that girl would one day be the death of me. Of all of us.

I left the sealing beam and headed towards the twins bedroom to go over the battleplane for tomorrow just in case. I could be wrong about the Caes's but I'm not going to take that chance.

Now

It was almost five o' clock when Hiroshi's car stopped in front of our family shrine. I stayed in the shadows to get a better understanding of the situation. Hiroshi had texted me to get me up to date with Ravens plan and I agreed with almost everything except the one big flaw which I am a hundred percent sure Ravens aveare of.

"so we clime up and search?" Xav was just asking as I decided it was a decent time to make my presents known.

"And why exactly would you do that?" I asked stepping into the light.


	23. -22-

22 Xav's pov

There was no way. The guy could not be Stellan Astery. He had stayed to fight the guys that attacked the Astery manor ten years ago and everything had burned down. The image of the burning house came to mind it was accompanied by fear and confusion. Ever since Raven had shown us what happened I got these ghost memories. Like thoughts and feelings of the little Xav. It was really weird.

"I'm not a ghost so you can stop looking at me like I was one. Thank you very much" Stellan said the little smirk still ever so present. It looked a little more mature now but it was such a Stellan look.

"how?" the only word that game out of my mouth.

The grin softened into a warm smile which he usually only wore when talking to Raven, my brain told me.

"I used one of the sliding doors as a hand cladder using the blast from the explosion as a startup to make sure that I got far enough before falling" he said like it was childsplay "my calculations were a little off though I didn't get a good enough look at the explosives so I ended up riding the wind current longer than I expected. I landed in the sea about 20 km from the shoreline and another 15 km from the house" his expression hardened "and once again I could not help my sister when she needed me the most" before I could say anything he had the grin on once more as he started talking again "it's a good thing that Hiroshi here is a better telepath then most, because if he wasn't I would have frozen to death once I got to the shore"

He nodded towards the guy. "he helped me get warmed up and hid me for the few months that followed"

"can't have a dead guy walking around now can we" was the bedheads reaction. He said it with such irony that I almost laughed.

"why didn't you go to Raven then?" Crystal voiced my thoughts "she's been living on her own for ten years. how could you do that to your own sister?" her tone was accusing and I could see rage in her eyes.

f"you're Crystal Brook right?" Stellan turned to her "I understand why you're angry considering your background and all. Also I would have liked nothing more than to go off and live with my little sister, but regardless there were things I had to do in order to keep her and the people around her safe." He held up a finger in a way that made it look like he was talking to kids "you see her happiness is important to me"

Crystals eyes were big "how did you know how I was?" she asked.

To that Stellan smiled "you were quite the security preach last summer were you not?" he asked tilting his head a little before continuing "I remembered your face from the scandal you were involved in. also you are here with little Xav wearing matching rings and to my knowledge the Benedicts don't know any other soulseekers other than you. and seeing as you were able to conclude that Ray is already in the underground shrine. who else could you be?" he asked like it was obvious. Hiroshi bunched him in the ribs "you're doing it again" he said than sighed "and here I was thinking that you had finally gotten a filter for that big mouth of yours"

Stellan laughed "old habits die hard"

"so you were stalking us?" I asked after what he had said registered in my brain. Stellan looked hurt "occasionally looking into your family affairs to make sure that the Caes's hadn't had any contact with you. sure. But it's not like I was sitting in one of the bushes on your mountain taking creepy pictures of you. All I did was hack into the security system that Yves created, then I made little alterations to it so that I would be notified according to specific criteria." He shrugged again as if it was as easy as 1+1.

"but Yves never mentioned that someone had hacked into the system" I said still a little confused "how on earth did you get in there without him noticing?"

The grin on Stellan's mouth turned into an evil smile "it's not actually that hard, you just have to pay attention to details. It took me about an hour to break down and modifying the code" he said all happy go lucky and it looked like he was going to continue but then he went still as a rock. His face turned grim as he said "but that's a story for another day. Besides today feels more like creating – stories - day then telling – stories - day" he then walked closer to the staircase tapped two different stones then stepped back again.

"you'd best get off those stairs Xav, we are taking a shortcut" he said lifting a hand to help direct his telecines.

The next thing I saw was a narrow passageway appearing from beneath the staircase. Hiroshi said something in Japanese to what Stellan just surged. He fished a flashlight from his pocket made a mock bow and said "shall we go?"

As we walked down the staircase Stellan waved his hand and the entrance closed. "stay near me or you'll be lost here for quite a longtime" he said.

I thought I'd lighten the mod, so I said "should we hold hands or something?"

Stellan shook his head "that won't be necessary" he said all calm and calculated - nothing like the joker from my memory "as long as you two stay between me and Hiroshi it should be fine"

"and why is that?" Crystal, who was walking behind me and in front of Hiroshi asked.

"I trust him" came a simple explanation from the front. It sounded final, and after hearing that I felt like I could trust the stranger a little bit more as well. after all it was unlikely that a guy as keen on details as Stellan would have missed anything about his partner.

We came to a crossing but instead of turning Stellan walked strait to the wall and stared at it as if expecting it to move. Then he squatted down and pulled on a handle revealing another staircase.

"So Stellan do you know what Raven is doing down here?" I asked because he always knew everything and the silence was getting to me.

"She probably felt the change in the barriers and wanted to put a stop to it" he said but his voice wasn't as certain as I would have liked it do be.

"What barriers?" Crystal asked "I don't feel a thing"

"That's most likely because Stellan is walking in the front" Hiroshi said "that action registers the rest of us as guests"

"No" Stellan said "It's because Raven left them down. You see even though I'm an Astery, Raven is the one that holds our ancestors soul within her body, so she's the only one who can come and go as she pleases and if she just happens to leave the protection off that's just really convenient for us" he explained.

"wait slow down what do you mean ancestors soul?" I asked really confused Tanya hadn't mentioned that little detail.

Stellan turned to look at us now then as if coming to a conclusion he said "it's a long walk anyway"

Ravens pov

I had felt something off the moment we entered the maze, but I wasn't all that surprised when we entered and found the Reincarnation Stone still on its place. After all these tunnel ran all under the mountain and were constructed to confuse people.

"this should be it right?" came a voice from outside, a wall that was the only actual connection between the tunnels and the underground shrine.

"it better be, we have been walking in here for at least a day" said another, all too familiar voice. So that's why they had let me go so easily in London. They had already figured out how to navigate the tunnels. I must give them credit for that, the tunnels are hard to navigate throe even for us.

"no this is it. I can see someone on the other side" said a women's voice. Hiroshi had said something about Caiden finding his soulfinder. Could that be her.

"well let's break it down then" Andrew said obviously grumpy.

"did you not hear what Margret said? There is someone back there." Brian said.

"your point being there is five of us and one of them" Andrew went on oblivious of the fact that the wall was built so that everything could be heard from inside.

Five on one. I really didn't like those odds.

There was a crack.

 _Hurry! Get the stone!_ Genevieve yelled from inside me. I was already off, running towards the pedestal that held the neckless on display. I slipped it around my neck and instantly felt how Genevieve's presents inside me grew. The moment I got my senses back the wall fell.

"that's not exactly how you are supposed to open that door" my sarcasm was on the moment I saw the Caes's.

"you could have written the instructions a little more clearly" Brian didn't miss my tone.

"well, you see the people who have business being down here can read the instructions just fine" an evil grin accompanied that sentence.

"Yes, yes well then let us conclude our business quickly" said a voice that sounded seldom used. But I had never forgot that voice, it belonged to mr. Caes.

"give me the stone and we'll be on our way" he said it so casually, like he was asking for a glass of water or something.

"And why exactly would I do that?" I just had to ask.

"because it is rightfully ours to take" said Anthon Caes.

"and what kind of basses to you have for that assumption?" I asked using the voice Stellan would use on me when he wanted me to explain myself.

"because" he seemed to be inpatient "before Genevieve married that weird ancestor of yours she was already a taken women. So making her our families property" he paused "therefore any power that came of her is rightfully ours. So hand the stone over"

 _What is he talking about?_ I asked Genevieve, who had been listening from the upper levels of my mind.

 _It was an arranged marriage, they wanted my power because I was the seventh bourn. It was called off though when I met my soulfinder_. She explained.

 _And that's why they think they can mess around with your soul?_ Their lack of sense was astonishing.

 _I'm afraid so_. She seemed apologetic.

"that is really messed up" I said out loud. "you think you have ownership of Genevieve's _soul_ " I emphasized the word "because of an arranged marriage that didn't even happen?" I touched my brow with two finger (a habit I have had since I was small) "so are you an idiot? Or are you just not familiar with the basic human rights" I lifted my head just in time to see a knife fly past my head. I really must watch my thong if I plan on getting out of here in one piece.

"watch what you say" Andrew hissed.

"why" I shrugged "I'm pretty sure you were aiming at my head not my words" _Raven tone down the sarcasm_. Genevieve said even though she knew it was my safety reflex.

"I assume you are not going to give the stone up willingly then?" Anthon said. Not a question.

"obviously" I said.

He shared a glance with Brian who smiled.

I felt him trying to enter my mind. Keyword trying.

"Brian my dear" I said mockingly "I thought you understood ten year ago that, that doesn't work on me." My voice was smug, the way it always gets when I feel threatened.

The smirk didn't fade from his face and then I felt it. A strong demanding presents right at the edge of my mind, forcefully making its entrance.

I screamed.

It felt like my brain was being squished together. But I could still sort of think, so I concentrated on sealing up everything important. That way he could break in but he wouldn't find anything relevant on any of the upper levels. It was something Darren had thought me.

My knees hit the ground.

I could feel a fog-like substance falling over my thoughts, changing them a little. Crap another mind manipulator. I felt like it was a really good idea to give the stone to mr. Caes. But my hand wouldn't move. Genevieve was holding it in place. _Sometimes it is a very good thing that there is two of us in here._ I told her.

She humped. _more like every time you need to decide what to wear_.

 _True. I'm going to miss that the most_. I felt myself falling into my subconsiousness.

 _Oh no I you don't._ I hear her say. _You are not leaving me here alone_. She yelled at me bringing me back to the surface.

 _Fine, can you take the front for a while?_ I said knowing full well that she could. _I'm going to figure out if I can erase his ability._

 _Sure thing._ she said and stepped in front of me, taking most of the pressure off me. My mind was instantly clearer.

I created another telepathic path from my mind to his. Using my abilities to slip in. his mind was like a bundle of yarn and there was one part that was clowing especially bright compared to the others. That must be the part of his mind that controls his gift. A thought occurred to me.

What if I erase it?

Could I do it? I mean I understand it's structure and I don't really have to erase the whole thing, if I just disconnect it from the rest of his mind. His power should stop working, right? In theory it should work, and if not he'll have a majeure head ace. Concentrating on the synapses around the clowing aria I started by getting a good grip on all 251483 of them.

Now, relax and erase.

The neurons that I excluded from the brain stopped clowing. Then came the pain. I could feel the confusion and agony at once, so I slipped out.

My own mind was once again peaceful. Once I was in control again I looked at the ground. Mr. Caes had fallen on his bum, one of his hands was on his head, the other on the ground, but the expression. That look of astonishment, confusion and disbelief gave me the answer I wanted.

I had just erased his gift.


	24. -23-

Xav's pov

"so what you are telling me is that Raven has a 600-year –old spirit inside her and that there is some sort of stone that holds her soul and that the Caes's believe that it grant's you power" I said amazed at what I had heard.

"yes, to make a quick summary" Stellan grunted.

"and what is Raven going to do about it?" I asked.

"not sure, but knowing my sister she's at least got some sort of plan, she was nice enough to leave the path free for us so she has probably calculated you into her plan as that is so like her always…" he was cut off by Hiroshi who said "getting into trouble"

Stellan stilled "what is it?" he had lapsed into Japanese.

"I just heard her scream" Hiroshi said.

"how high pitched?"

"enough to be distinguished as pain"

"how far?" they were completely ignoring us. It was obvious that they had worked together for years.

"I'd say about 500 meters" Hiroshi hadn't even finished his sentence before Stellan was of.

"wait" Crystal said but Hiroshi had moved in front of us "it's fine" he said as he started walking in the direction that Stellan had dashed of in. "I can track him by the soundwaves his making" he said when we didn't follow.

"and what just happened?" I asked.

"somebody hurt Raven" his voice was cold and flat, his steppes quickened. So did ours.

If there were any other secret passages Stellan had left them open. We made it to an open room. Raven was standing in the middle of it, and across from her were the two guys who had attacked us in London. There were two more men and a woman. All the men seemed to be related, they sheared the blond hair and the blue eyes. The woman was probably from an equatorial climate, she was tanned and was looking worryingly at the man sitting on the ground holding his head.

Then all of a sudden Andrew and the other guy pulled out guns and started shooting at Raven. I almost ran up to her again, but Stellan stopped me. "watch" he said.

The pullets that were aiming for Ravens head just vanished. Crystal, who was holding her arm to her mouth asked "what just happened?"

"she erased them" Stellan said, all amused and proud "I knew she could do it" "all those hours of deconstructing pullets finally payed of" Hiroshi when on.

"you do know that owning firearms is illegal in Japan?" Raven was saying her voice sarcastic and cold.

"yes but what the government doesn't know won't hurt us" Andrew said, he was obviously mad.

Brian who had been kneeling down near the oldest man stood up and asked "what did you do to our father?" so that was .

"I took away his gift" she said unamused "he was greatly misusing it"

"you did what?" the woman said face considerably more white.

I turned to Stellan who's eyes were almost sparkling with information "She did what?" he wasn't even listening "I see" he said more to himself the to us.

"you feel like explaining genius?" Hiroshi asked.

"I had thought it a possibility" he started "you see even though we have these abilities we still use our brain to control them" he looked towards Hiroshi as if to make sure he was following what he was saying, the man nodded and Stellan when on "so the brain is made of neurons that transmit electric signals to get you to do stuff, even use your gift. But the electric signals flow on the synopses, it's like a bridge between neurons but if you were to erase that, which wouldn't actually be that hard considering that the synopses is basically just a human cell, easy to take apart for anyone who has opened a fifth grade biology book." Hiroshi nudged him "enough with the science, get to the point" Stellan nodded as if coming out of a daze "if you erased the bridge, the access to that particular part of the brain would be lost, just like when a person is paralyzed only the part that's paralyzed is your gift. You still have the gift but you aren't able to use it" he smiled "man my little sis is brilliant" he finished off obviously pleased.

"and just as cruel as ever" Hiroshi added.

"ok I get that" Crystal said with a voice that didn't sound as sure "but why haven't they attacked us yet?" she asked. And I too realized that we had been talking quite loudly.

"because they don't know we are here" Stellan said, again sounding like we missed the obvious.

"but we are just standing here talking how have they not noticed us?" Crystal didn't let the subject go.

"Hiroshi can manipulate waves, as in all waves starting from radio-waves and ending with the sea, directing the light- and sound-waves on a bit of a different angle so we stay hidden is child's play for him by now" he looked at us like we were kids again "did you honestly think I would rush in here without a plan and risk getting Ray hurt?" his eyes dulled for a second "twice was way more than enough"

"and what do we do now? do you have a plan for that?" I asked a bit irritated.

"now we wait for the opportune moment to help Ray out. Did you not tell them the plan?" he addressed his partner.

"if you recall we finished our plan while I was driving here" he said looking at him "driving and concentrating on a multi kilometer telepathic link is pretty hard. So no, I didn't have time to fill them in on the plan" he ended on a sharp note.

"oh" Stellan just said.

"why don't we just use the element of surprise" I asked.

"we are" Hiroshi said looking at Ran.

I must have looked confused or maybe it was Crystal, because Stellan took his eyes off of Raven and started explaining once again (I was starting to feel stupid here) "you see we too have the element of surprise, but right now it's a double edged sword" he said "what?" Crystal asked but I started to understand.

Stellan pointed at me "do you remember how he acted when he saw me?" he asked, to which Crystal nodded. "that effect would double maybe even triple with my little sis there" he pointed to Raven. "just think about it" he added "what would you do if you saw your brother, who you thought to be dead for ten years" he didn't let her say anything, but went on himself "most people would be surprised at least, shocked at the worst. And if that were to happen we would lose the effect of the surprise attack" he paused in order to make sure he had made himself clear, I guess "so we wait for the best moment to make our move so we can make a quick end to it and then Raven can have all the time in the world to be surprised or shocked and probably for clobbering me" he added to the end after a little pause.

"so we wait?" I said a little flustered.

"yes we wait" Stellan said, his eyes already on his sister.

Ravens pov

I can't say the ray of bullets wasn't expected.

I really am quite good at distinguishing between bullets now. I remember when Hiroshi and Stellan first started teaching me the different types of bullets, it felt as if I would never get the hang of it. I smiled at the thought.

 _Careful_ Genevieve warned, _you don't want them knowing that you have backup._

 _Yeah you're right_. I peeked towards the entrance; the light seemed a bit darker. Perfect, they are here. _So I take it that it's ok that I get a little reckless now?_ I asked the other spirit.

 _As long as you don't get yourself killed_. She sighed.

 _I really don't think that is possible with Hiroshi and Xav here._ I didn't get to hear Genevieve's comment because Brian stood and asked with a cool and collected voice: "What did you do too our father?"

My answer was just as calm "I took away his gift" a little paus just for the drama "he was greatly misusing it" their faces were drawn aback, surprisingly the woman recovered first "you did what?" her voice was between a gasp and a shout. Alright maybe recovered wasn't the best word.

"there is now way" Andrew stepped in "how could you. It's just not possible, you must be bluffing"

I pulled on a cat's grin "I could be, but can you prove that?" as I did I slipped into his head, leaving Genevieve in charge of my own body, to make sure it was mobile when need be. I'm so going to miss this. Having another soul to make sure you don't walk into a wall when your thinking is just so convenient not to mention the fact that she's like my sister. Damn it focus.

If I do this right I won't need the others help at all.

I had originally thought of using sleep gas to knock them out and have them arrested for owning firearms or something else that Hiroshi had managed to dig up. But now I figured that I could just erase all of their powers and then see what the others think.

Andrew's mind wasn't as orderly as his fathers had been, but it was still easy to locate the place where his gift originated. I was just about to latch onto the synopses surrounding his gift when I felt Brian shove at me. Damn. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that he figured it out. I retreated to my own head.

 _What_ _happened?_ Genevieve was on me before I had completely returned.

 _Brian figured it out and decided to butt in that's what happened._ Even I knew that fighting two people at once in a different persons head was stupid.

 _Backup?_ My companion asked.

 _Yeah, I'll get right on it._ I said and concentrated on finding Hiroshi's mind.

 ** _Hello_** **_there. Feel like helping or are you just going to watch and let me do all the work?_** I asked once I had found the right mind.

 ** _I assume that you have already found a way for me to get another scolding from mr Sakiu._** Came an amused answer.

 ** _That old police director still not retired?_** I asked back sincerely surprised. He had been old when I visited crime seams with Stellan.

 ** _No, and his even more of an old coat then he used to be._** I felt a smile. **_Anyway how dose my humble self fit into your marvelous plan?_** He asked and I could feel a bit of anger in his voice.

 ** _You mad that I started without you?_** I kept the conversation sarcastic.

 ** _Nah, I always love watching you outsmart snotty brats._** There was defiantly a smirk on his face.

 ** _Anyway_** , I started this time. **_Can you create a diversion for me something to gravel their minds so they won't notice me slipping in. it would be greatly appreciated._**

 ** _That all you want? Leave it to me though it would help if you moved around a bit._** I could already see the gears turning in his mind.

 ** _Sure, just give me a heads-up._** I finished the "call"


	25. -24-

Stellans pov

"so what did she say?" I asked as soon as Hiroshi had finished talking with Ray.

"she wants us to be the decoy so she can erase their abilities and then we hand them over to old man Sakiu for owning firearms or whatever" he shrugged.

"so she can do it, did she happen to mention how it works exactly?" I inquired, but only got an un-amused look from the man.

"focuses" he said voice stern "do you have any suggestions regarding this diversion of ours?" he asked raising his voice a few pitches showing his irritation. I always manage to draw that side out of him. It's like my mere existence is enough to get him annoyed at times. Wait, my existence…

"so regarding the decoy I might have an idea" I started, but was interrupted by Xav, who said "weren't we just discussing that, you were nodding and everything" he sounded puzzled and by the way he held his hands I could tell that he had been in the middle of explaining his own plan. Had I interrupted him? Damn.

"he wasn't listening," Hiroshi said bluntly and continued "don't take it personally, he's constantly blocking people out in order to get a better understanding of the situation." He finished.

"That's because reading people is easy. All you do is take into consideration…" I was once again interrupted by my partner this time "you had a plan?" he said looking over my shoulder.

I smiled, mimicking the smile on my sister's face. I remember that Terrance once told me that if he had to paint mine and Ravens souls he would have painted cats, only so he could paint us grinning at the world.

"what if you let them see me?" I went back to the idea I had had before "seeing a dead person is sure to make anyone second-guess their vision, even if they don't believe in ghosts they will still need time to figure out what is going on, and by who's hand. That should be enough time for Raven to finish her thing." I finished explaining my thoughts on the madder.

Hiroshi nodded while thinking about the wave patterns he would have to create in order to make my plan work.

"It would also be helpful if you could keep me hidden from Ray, if possible" I added "just in case, we need her concentrated on her own part of the plan"

"you really like to bush the edges of my power don't you" He asked after a few more nods.

"I only do it because I know you are capable of it" I smiled.

"and when did you pick up on that ability?" he inquired.

I rolled my eyes "you want the hole story? Because it could get embarrassing for you, and I know how much you like making good first impressions"

"so you to remember that we are here" came a sarcastic note from Xav.

"of course I remembered, you are kind of hard to miss nowadays," I looked him over once again "197 cm I'd say, if you don't count the additional 2 cm that your hair gives you"

"it's not that puffy" he pouted.

"yes it is" that was Crystal, who didn't even bother to hide her amusement at her solfinders dismay. She has a good personality, I decided.

"getting back to the moment at hand pleas" Hiroshi coughed.

"but of course, I figured it would take you about 6 minutes to figure out how you need to direct the light and sound waves" he gave me a look that asked how I knew he had calculated both. I just raised my brow.

Raven's pov

A blue light flashed in my eye - the signal we had used as kids. Alright let's move then. I took off in Andrew's direction. When I saw his eyes widen I jumped into Brain's head. I could feel the shields he had put up but whatever Hiroshi was doing had him bewildered enough to grant me easy access to his mind. Sense I already knew what to look for I found the soul of his power quickly. Half a second latter and I had it in my hands and then it was gone, the heat that had spread from it now contained unable to move. I didn't even look at him as I jumped to Andrews head and repeated the process.

I could distantly hear screams as I slipped into Caiden's head.

And his power was different.

Crap.

The soulfinder.

It was as if their powers had intervened like tow balls of yarn that a cat had played with. Alright, it should be fine I can still see the ends of their power I'll just latch onto that.

I was just about to erase the connections when I felt a piercing pain near my heart. Looking at my body trough Caiden's eyes, I saw it falling. Then everything went black and I was roped back to my own head. The second I was there I wanted out again, because the pain was agonizing.

 _Genevieve?_ I asked, looking for her in my head.

She wasn't there.

Feeling hands on me I tried to concentrate o the outside world, but it was hard, because it wasn't just my body that was broken my heart was breaking to. Did I just lose my sister?

"Raven?" I heard a voice – Xav's voice "stay with me. Ok." He was panicking wasn't he?

"I'll fix you up right away" he said as he ripped my shirt in order to get a better view of the injury.

I tried looking at it but he shifted my head to look at him. "don't, it's not pretty" he said as if I cared about that. I was about to say so when I saw her.

Genevieve was standing there right over Xav's head, her face grave and her eyes pleading.

 _What happened?_ I asked hopping she wasn't an illusion.

 _We got shot_. She answered drily.

 _Right, you can't use my powers when I'm out. But how are you not here? Are you free?_ I could hear Crystal and Xav talking to me but this was more important.

 _I tried to use my powers to shield us, but it looks like I didn't have enough left in me, so I ended up shattering my soul, releasing it from you in the process_. She elaborated.

 _And will you be fine now?_ Was my next question.

 _I'm not the one bleeding to death_. She pointed out.

 _I'll be fine…_

 _Don't lie._ She cut me off.

 _We won't meet again will we?_ I asked after a moment.

 _No._ she said. _I'm going to start acting like a proper dead person now but before I do, you will promise me that you absolutely will not die here. Got it._ Her voice was soft and she was crying, but her eyes were full of determination and sadness.

 _Because if you die here then it will be my fault, and I know I'm being selfish here but I don't_ _want that on my conscious. I don't want the death of my best friend and sister to be on my conscious._

 _Fine._ I said. _If it really means that much do you_.

She was fading as she said, _it's a promise then, and I don't want to see you before you have turned ninety got it._

 _We will have to see about that, maybe I'll miss you too much._ I shot back, but she was gone even before I could finish the sentence. With nothing to concentrate on, the pain was too much for me so I let myself pass out.


	26. -25-

Stellans pov

No. Not again.

I saw Andrew pull up his gun, I saw him fire.

When I looked at Ravens face, but she was not there. The eyes that looked at me were not the midnight blue eyes that had looked at me when we were little. No - the eyes were lighter and older. Genevieve. And if she's the one in control, then the pullet. I ran, all reason lost, because once again I saw my sister hurt and dying.

No. Not dying.

The bullet didn't pierce the heart so there is still a chance.

"Hiroshi, stop the impact waves now" I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was on it.

"Xavier, stop the bleeding and make sure wound doesn't get infected" I shouted as I sprinted. I wasn't taking any chances. Raven was hurt and the people responsible were going to bay, but not before my sis was safe.

All of the Caes's hit the ground before they even noticed I had moved.

After I made sure all of them were tightly secured I fell to my knees at my sisters head. As I lifted her head to hold it up I could tell by the way she looked at the air above Xav that she was talking with Genevieve. So she's free, that must have been that flash of light when the stone broke.

Tears started rolling down Ravens eyes.

"is she going into shock?" Crystal asked.

"probably" Xav answered.

"no" they looked at me "she's saying goodbye" their eyes widened at my words. I could tell that only Hiroshi had understood me.

"Is her condition that bad? I mean yes I see the wound but can't you do something Xav?" Crystal looked at her solfinder with pleading eyes. Yes, definitely a good personality. She will make Xav happy and by extension Raven as well.

"don't worry" Hiroshi interrupted before Xav could say anything, "She's saying goodbye to Genevieve" they looked at him, seeming to be a bit lost so he added "the spirit that was sealed in the Reincarnation stone" and the horror in the young couples eyes turned into understanding.

"should we move her?" Hiroshi asked a little while later.

"wait a little more we need to get her an ambulance and one of us should probably call old man Sakiu as well. Xav can you keep her stable until the medics get here?" I turned to the young man who was holding my sisters life in his hands.

"between me and mr Arishima we should be able to keep her stable" he continued "I'm currently patching up one of the bigger arteries that got damaged. I will do as much as I can for now."

"thank you" I said and meant it "I'll call the ambulance and the police." I stood to leave, but Crystal asked "aren't you supposed to be dead how can you call anyone?"

I smiled "don't worry, I died ten years ago so even if my name is familiar it's highly unlikely that anyone will ask questions"

Xav's pov

Five hours later we were sitting in a privet room waiting for Ray to wake up.

When the ambulance got there Stellan had lead them downstairs. After Raven was taken away we had answered the police's questions with Stellan acting as a translator. That had taken two hours, so by the time we got to the hospital the surgery was over and Raven had been placed in a pretty big room.

Ever since we got here Stellan has been on his lap top. Hiroshi said he was reading case files, it was beyond me how he managed to be so calm at a time like this.

"his not" I was a little surprised to hear Hiroshi talk from beside me. I turned towards him "you were just thinking that how can Stel be so calm right now, right" I nodded.

"well if he were calm he would have put sugar in his coffee" he smiled "he hates how the coffee in hospitals is to bitter so whenever his in a hospital he always puts in at least five cubes of sugar, but at the moment his drinking his third coffee and none of them had sugar in them."

"but his reading criminal files?" I asked.

"yes, sort of, you see he likes to solve mysteries so whenever there is a crime that the police can't solve they ask him for help, but when they don't have jobs for him he tends to dig up unsolved crimes from the past to see if he can shed some light on them. It's just a mental exercise to keep him from thinking about Ray" he finished.

I wish I could stop thinking too. I know she's just recovering from surgery and it will take time for her to wake up but I could still feel her blood on my hands. It had been so warm, it almost felt like the life was flowing out of her. At that moment I hadn't thought. I had just acted, followed the command I got from Stellan. Only when I saw her lifeless eyes, had I talked to her, asked – pegged – her to stay, because even if she wasn't my soulfinder, she was still something more than a friend. She felt like a sister, even though I had only known her for a short time she had carved a place for herself in all of our hearts. So losing her wasn't an option.

Stellan stood up from the windows seat he had been occupying and walked over to Ray's bedside. He took Ravens hand in his and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. As he did he started talking to her. The words were hushed and his voice was so quiet I wouldn't have understood what he was saying even if he wasn't speaking in Japanese. The love emitting from him felt so intermit that it seemed right to give them privacy, jet I couldn't move. I was fixed into place by the memory of the ally way when Raven had stopped Stellan by holding his hand. It almost seemed like Stellan was trying to do the opposite.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Hiroshi, who had placed a hand on my shoulder, "come, let's go get something to eat. I trust you have never had Japanese hospital food. It's an opportunity you don't want to miss" there was obvious sarcasm on the last sentence. But by the look on his face it was obvious he wanted to give his friend some space too. So all three of us left to get something to eat.

Ravens pov

The pain wasn't as bad as one would expect from a bullet wound.

I felt like I had been sleeping for a while but it also seemed too early to wake up, because in the back of my mind I knew. I knew that if I opened my eyes then it would be real. Genevieve would be gone and I would have to face the real world again. I would have to erase my souls connection from Xav's because in all the cease I had forgotten to do that and I could feel the warmth of his soul. I didn't look forward to being alone in my head.

Now that I thought about it, I had never been alone in my head had I? That's something I would have to get use to after I woke up. If I woke up. I mean I could just no do that right.

Tanya's face came to mind. A promise is a promise after all.

I felt it then, something warm holding my hand. I concentrated on that warmth, maybe I wasn't quite alone, after all someone was kind enough to sit by my bed and hold my hand. Someone was talking to me, I tried to hear inching myself closer to consciousness.

"you remember how we would sit on that sealing beam every time we talked about important matters, well I can't get you up there now so this will have to do." The voice was saying. The voice sounded familiar but sadder. It felt wrong, this voice wasn't supposed to be sad.

"I really need you to open your eyes now, because I don't think I can keep up the act much longer. And because I really don't think I could handle you dying on me. Remember you wanted to make Xav happy, well you can't do that if you just sleep here all day, so wake up" the voice sounded desperate now, that felt wrong too.

Make Xav happy? Was his happiness important? Had I told someone it was important to me? Wait the sealing beam? Stellan? It couldn't be, but it was. The melodic way he spoke every time, he was discussing a topic he had strong emotions for. The double circle - eight pattern on my hand and Xav. We had had that conversation the day before everything went to hell. I had said that I would choose his happiness over mine, and Stellan had promised to find a way for both of us to be safe and happy.

But then he had died.

Even though I knew that, I wanted to believe that he would be there when I opened my eyes. Even if I just disappointed myself. It doesn't matter because, I'll find a way to cope. Everything heals with time and mine is not over jet.

I opened my eyes.


	27. -26-

26

I opened my eyes, to see a man sitting by my bed. He looked tall even when slouched; his head was bowed so his long black hair covered parts of his face. Though it didn't hide his dark eyes; they were half closed and there was a crie between his brow.

A little older, but definitely Stellan.

"so am I dead or still asleep?" I asked with a dry drought, Stel's eyes widened instantly. He helped me up and handed me a cup of water before answering.

"you aren't dead, and you are awake as well, though you shouldn't get out of bed for a few days" he pointed to a chart near my feet "doctors orders"

I took a sip of my water then looked him up and down "so you are real?" I asked my brother.

"yes I am and you have every right to clobber me for not telling you I was alive and for making sure Hiroshi didn't eider, but pleas wait until you are well again." He smiled a little at my expression I would gather.

"and what makes you think I want to clobber you? That I want you in my life? Maybe my life is fine and maybe I moved on?" I said first fuelled by anger then heart break, and before I knew it tears were falling down my sheiks. I really did wan to clobber him. For all the years and the nights I had woken up crying and wanted someone to be there only to realize I was once again alone.

"why" was all I got out, he understood regardless.

"because I couldn't rush things and I was looking into our family's history and finding ways to get the Caes's of your trail. And to everyone but Hiroshi and Mr. Mirren I was dead" Stellan looked ashamed and regretful but there was also a sense of understanding in his eyes almost as if, if I were to ask him to leave and never see me again he would do it, because that's the kind of brother he is.

So many of my escapes made a lot more sense now, he had always kept an eye on me so even if I felt alone I never truly was.

I turned my head to the side "you promise I get to clobber you?" I asked grinning like a cat.

"I'll even polish the stick for you" he said amused.

"then I guess we can be siblings again" I held out my pinky "but this time no one dies" he took hold of my finger with his "it's a promise"

***

They let me home five days later mumbling something about a miracle recovery.

Stellan was there to pick me up, though he hadn't really left my side ever since I opened my eyes. When I asked him about it he said something about not believing I was here and fearing I would disappear as soon as he took his eyes off me. I could sympathies with the thought.

After our little promise he had spent most of the day explaining his motives and telling me about what he'd been up to. As it turns out he had also had a hand in running our fathers company via our family lawyer.

Mr. Mirren our family friend and lawyer had helped me escape the country after our house burned down and after that he had resumed control of fathers business. He acted like the head of the company but most of the decisions were made by me or Stellan as it turns out.

"if you want to see Xav and Crystal off we should head to the airport" Stellan brought me out of my daydream.

"will we still make it?" I asked skeptical.

"their plane takes off at 16.45" he said grabbing my hand to drag me towards his car as he looked at his watch. "it's 12.37 right now so if we take the high way and avoid traffic we should make it before they check in" he said as he handed me a helmet.

I put it on and got on behind him.

"and if we get stuck in traffic?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second "you do realize that we are on a motorcycle just for that reason" he said.

"since when are you so cool?" I asked as we drove off.

"I have always been so cool" he said and increased our speed.

Then it hit me "but where did you but the car I thought you said you would pick me up in a car."

"I never said "in a car"" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

It was so nice to have my brother back. I hugged him closer.

"I missed you too" he said and turned on to the high way.

Xav's pov

Hiroshi brought us to the airport and said that he would stay until Stellan and Raven showed up. He seemed so sure of that but considering that Raven was supposed to be realized from the hospital today I didn't see how they would make it here in time. I had said as much to the detective but he had smiled and said that Stellan has his ways. And just as he had said about 10 minutes after our arrival both of the Astery's were headed our way grinning like mad men.

"just how many laws did you break to get here on time?" Crystal asked hugging Ray carefully.

"why would you think that we broke any laws" Stellan asked in a way that suggested that they had broken some laws.

"because there s no way you would have got here otherwise" she looked at the clock "Raven was discharged at rush hour" she finished.

Stellan smiled "driving between cars is not against the law" he said and was about to go on when Hiroshi stopped him by saying "I swear you never learn"

The other man's smile just grew "what's the point of being intelligent if you can't even find loopholes in the government approved system" Hiroshi just sighed.

"the important thing is that we made it in time to see you two off" Raven put an end to the argument that was sure to have taken place between the two detectives.

Crystal nodded and hugged Ray again.

After Raven had detangled herself from Crystal she turned to me "I almost forgot we are still sort of connected aren't we" she said in a way that didn't make it look like she had just remembered, more like that had been the sole purpose of her coming here.

"is it ok if I go inside your mind to separate us?" she asked in a mix of shyness and determination.

"Is it necessary" I asked. It's true I had felt her there but it didn't bother me, actually it was kind of reassuring, knowing that she was still alive.

She smiled but her eyes were sad "I'm afraid it is. Otherwise you won't be able to fully connect with Crystal" she paused for a moment as if thinking "when I went into your mind to connect to your power in order to heal you I saw that I hadn't connected yours and Crystals souls completely when I first did it, and that could be the reason why you didn't recognize each other at first" she let out a sigh "and it could handicap your true abilities. So I'm going to connect your souls completely. It's necessary for you so you can keep growing as individuals as well as lifelong partners" She said taking hold of both mine and Crystal's hands.

In that moment of uncertainty she entered my mind here voice was smoothing as she spoke only with me.

 _You blame yourself for what happened to me don't you?_ I wanted to answer but I felt her smile as she continued. _You really shouldn't do that, as it was my decision to cut our bond and I did it for a very good reason_. I could feel her near where our link was and she started erasing it.

 _You see_ , her voice was softer now as if she was fading from my mind.

 _I_ _knew even when I was little that I could not have a soulfinder, because I did not possess a single soul. Ever since I was conceived Genevieve has always been there as a result my own sole wasn't fully developed until latter - after my birth. What I think happened is that your soul was somehow connected to both me and Crystal and once I felt that third sole tied in with us I knew that I was the imposter._

Our link was completely gone now and the separated threads of soul started tying itself to Crystal and I could feel our bond getting stronger. All the fogy parts becoming clear, it was almost like seeing her for the first time again.

When I turned back to Raven she had left my mind and was smiling at us "you two really make a cute couple" she said then she turned serious "Xavier my dear, remember what I told you. Our connection was never meant to be, and besides I think I have had enough of fate telling me what to do" she smiled.

Crystal gasped beside me.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

There were tears flowing from her eyes as she showed me what she saw. Circling around Raven was a silver-white thread and the clow that the string was giving off made Raven look pure and beautiful. It looked like she was complete and happy with it.

"She.." Crystal struggled "That's what a savant looks like when they have found there soulfinder"

"told you I was fine" Raven smiled.

There was the signal for our plane "Raven what are you going to do now?" I asked before going.

"I have a few things to do here but then I have a promise with Tanya and I feel like really seeing the world" she said "you know without a criminal organization on my tail" she smiled.

"you are always welcome to stay at our place you know that right?"

She grinned "I'll take you up on that offer, but you should get going now or you will miss your plane" she said, so I went after Crystal to get our stuff checked. This was going to be hard to explain to everyone at home.

Crystal looked at me "don't worry with a lot of pop corn and coco it will be simple as pie"


	28. Epilog

EPILOGE

"ready to go home?" Stellan asked after the plane had gone out of our view.

I tried to remember the last time I had been there the only thing that came to mind were flames, then screams. I started shaking.

"easy" I felt a hand on my shoulder as Stellan pulled me to his side "it's fine. I couldn't face the place for a long time too" we started walking towards the exit.

When we got home I noticed that, the second house wasn't there anymore. Of course I hadn't expected it to be intact but seeing it gone hit, hard.

"a lot has changed" my brother said quietly "I didn't have the heart to build another house in place of the old one so I incorporated the land to the stone garden" Stellan's voice was soft, most people wouldn't notice but it was full of dread like it had been whenever he had talked about my kidnapping so long ago.

As he talked we went inside and there, hanging right above the platform where the stairs separated, was the last painting our family had sat together for. Seeing our family together smiling brought all the grief I had suppressed for a decade out of me. Tears flowed down my face as I remembered what Stellan had just said and looking at him I realized I wasn't the only one mourning the past.

I put an arm around him "it's fine" I said softly "we will make it work somehow after all between our intelligence it would be outrageous if we couldn't" I pulled on a little smile as I remembered the word he had said to me the day before the attack.

"yes it would" he said with a smile of his own.

Authors' note

Yeah I ended it with a sad seen. But I see hope for the future in it, so don't hate.

Anyway I remember someone wanted me to do the A/N thing so here it is: yeah not sure what to write here… sorry for not uploading chapters frequently? but I was in my last year of secondary school so there's that to hide behind.

Ow and I'm writing a story about Stellan's soulfinder so you can go read that if you want… it will probably have weekly updates (if I don't get a writer block or get too busy with collage…) and I said at first that I was going to integrate "Struck" but that didn't fit with the timeline that I established and I didn't want the amount of characters to get overwhelming.

lihtsaltmina


End file.
